Minkä taakseen jättää sen edestään löytää
by Piiska
Summary: SauronLegolas. Seurue epäonnistui tehtävässään ja Keski-Maalla on uusi herra. AU, slash.
1. Chapter 1

Nimi: Minkä taakseen jättää sen edestään löytää

Kirjoittaja: Piiska

Rating: PG ainakin vielä, mjeh mjeh mjeh

Yhteenveto: Sauron/Legolas. Seurue epäonnistui tehtävässään ja Keski-Maalla on uusi herra. AU, slash

Tekijänoikeuksista: Tolkienin hahmot eivät kuulu minulle, enkä saa tästä mitään rahallista korvausta (Duh!)

Kirjoittajan huomautus: Kooma on ystävällisesti lukenut tämän etukäteen, erinäisiä asiavirheitä varmasti on ja niistä saa mainita. En ole mikään Tolkien asiantuntija ja se antaa ehkä liiankin suuret mahdollisuudet räpeltää hänen maailmansa kanssa, wiiiii! ... Nyt vituttaa ja rankasti.. Ennen kuin päätin tämän ficin julkistaa ajattelin että vilkaisen onko aiheesta tehty muita ficcejä (tämän kanssa ollut ongelmia aikaisemminkin..) .. Bling olen sokea. Iso anteeksipyyntö Darkmarkedille..

Keski-Maa oli kukistunut. Sormusta ei oltu tuhottu ja saattue oli epäonnistunut. Kaikki vapaat kansat oli alistettu Mordorin mahdin alle ja sen ruhtinaan orjuuteen. Frodo ja Sam oli saatu kiinni nopeasti heidän yrittäessään pyrkiä tasangon yli Tuomiovuorelle ja toivo voitosta oli nopeasti hiipunut Gondoria ja Rohania puolustavien sydämissä. Heidät oli nopeasti lyöty. Uusi mahti oli noussut ja puristanut Keski-Maan otteeseensa.

Kun muut mahdit olivat heikentyneet tai tuhoutuneet, Sauronin mahti kasvoi. Hänestä oli nopeasti tullut vahvempi ja vihdoi hän oli kyennyt ottamaan jälleen ruumiillisen muodon. Hän itse oli johtanut armeijoitaan kun viimeiset kapinallisten pesäkkeet oli tuhottu. Mordorin lukemattomien linnoitusten tyrmät olivat täyttyneet hänen yhä kapinallismielisistä vangeistaan.

Mutta veri, joka oli hetken aikaa virrannut vuolaasti oli jo kuivunut ja sen tahrima maa vihersi talven jälkeen niinkuin aina ennenkin. Maanviljelijät muokkasivat jälleen peltonsa ja kylvivät tulevan syksyn antimet maahan. He jatkoivat vuosittaista rytmiään uuden herran alaisuudessa. He elivät pelossa ja Sauronin rautaisessa otteessa, mutta elivät kuitenkin. Konnussakin ensimmäiset taimet alkoivat vihertää ja hobitit alkoivat selvitä alkujärkytyksestään.

Sauron oli heti tehnyt selväksi oman herruutensa. Hänen palveluksessaan olevat örkit, uruk-hait ja ihmiset olivat levittäytyneet kaikkialle Mustan Ruhtinaan valtakuntaan ja valvoivat uutta järjestystä. Verot kerättiin nyt uudelle hallitsijalle ja hänen lakinsa olivat astuneet voimaan. Kaikkialla oli siirrytty uuteen aikaan, Sauronin herruuden aikaan.

Itse Sauron asui yhä Mustassa Tornissa, josta hän oli aikaisemmin valvonut sotajoukkojaan ja komentanut niitä sekä sormusaaveita. Hän oli saanut lihansa takaisin ja tunsi jälleen elävänsä. Hänen mustat unensa olivat väistyneet ja hän istui valtaistuimellaan hereillä. Hän oli uneksinut niin kauan, ettei kaivannut lepoa. Sormusten Sormus oli hänen sormessaan ja hän oli jälleen kokonainen. Valtava mahti asui hänen ruumiissaan ja ne, jotka tuotiin hänen eteensä pelkäsivät uutta herraansa.

Sauronin sotapäälliköt ja palvelijat virtasivat hänen valtaistuinsaliinsa katkeamattomana virtana. Heidän asiansa kuultiin ja Keski-Maan Herra oli jatkuvasti tietoinen siitä mitä hänen valtakunnassaan tapahtui. Hän tiesi kuinka korkeita ohran taimet olivat Konnussa, montako tammaa oli varsonut Rohanissa ja kuinka suuria olivat kalansaaliit Järvikaupungissa. Hän tiesi myös miten mallornit kasvoivat tyhjässä Lorienissa ja kuinka Synkmetsän hämähäkit oli pyydystetty.

Koitti vihdoin päivä jolloin Sauron haetutti eteensä haltioiden ruhtinaat. Synkistä vankiloistaan Mustan Ruhtinaan eteen tuotiin Galadriel ja hänen puolisonsa Celeborn, Synkmetsän entinen kuningas Thranduil ja Rivendellin Elrond. He seisoivat yhä ylpeinä ja kauniina herransa edessä taivuttamatta tälle päätään ja vannomatta tälle uskollisuuttaan. Miksi he yhä elivät, he eivät tienneet.

Sauron tarjosi heille vapautta, jos he alistuisivat hänen valtaansa. Jos he palvelisivat häntä, he saisivat paitsi oman vapautensa myös kansojensa vapauden. He voisivat jälleen tuntea viileän ilman kasvoillaan ja ruohon jalkojensa alla, heidän täytyisi vain kumartaa uutta herraansa ja totella hänen käskyjään. Yksikään haltiaruhtinaista ei puhunut, he seisoivat hiljaa kieltäytyen orjuudesta varjon alla. Ja niin he palasivat tyrmiinsä. Ihmisten entiset kuninkaat tuotiin myös Mustan Ruhtinaan luo, mutta myös he kieltäytyivät palvelemasta häntä.

Kevät eteni nopeasti ja vähitellen asiat alkoivat virrata rauhallisesti uomissaan. Kaikki tuntui olevan Mustan Ruhtinaan hallussa, mutta hänen tyrmänsä eivät olleet juuri tyhjentyneet ja hän alkoi olla kärsimätön. Hän ei sietänyt nähdä haltioiden ja ihmisten jäykkiä ja ylpeitä kasvoja edessään. He kärsivät mieluummin pimeydestä vankiloiden loputtomissa selliriveissä, kuin kumarsivat häntä. Asiat eivät edenneet hänen haluamallaan nopeudella. Kääpiöt eivät hakanneet kivestä holvikaareja tai koristeita hänen saleihinsa, eivätkä haltiat valmistaneet kauniita patsaita tai suihkulähteitä. Heidän kansansa olivat järkähtämättömiä.

Neljä hobittia istui ankeassa sellissään syvällä maan sisällä. He eivät muistaneet koska olivat viimeksi nähneet aurongonvaloa tai hengittäneet muuta, kuin tunkkaista kosteaa ilmaa. He jakoivat keskenään kaksi olkipatjaa, eivät muuta. Käytävää valaisivat vain harvoin soihdut , eivätkä he juuri nähneet toistensa kasvoja tai vastakkaisessa sellissä olevien ihmisten kasvoja. Kirkas soihdunvalo ja useat askeleet pelästyttivät heidät ja he toivoivat örkkien menevän ohi, mutta ne tulivat heidän sellilleen.

"Kuka teistä haisevista otuksista on Samvais Gamgi? No äkkiä, ei tässä ole koko päivää aikaa!", hobitteja puhutellut örkki näytti kärsimättömältä ja vihaiselta. Neljä hobittia oli kauhuissaan. Miksi örkit halusivat Samin ja minne aikoivat viedä hänet. Haluamatta aiheuttaa ystävilleen vaaraa Sam astui eteenpäin.

"Minä se olen", Frodo henkäisi kauhusta, kun hänen Saminsa astui lähemmäs örkkejä. Ne tarttuivat häneen ja veivät pois puhumatta enää. Sam ehti vilkaista kauhuissaan olkansa yli ennenkuin hän oli jo kaukana sellistään.

Sauron seisoi leveällä parvekkeella, joka ulkoni tornin seinämästä. Se kiersi koko tornin ja oli muuten autio. Se oli hänen omaa tilaansa, niinkuin muukin osa tornin ylimmistä kerroksista. Hän katseli reunan yli kauas levittäytyvää lohdutonta maisemaa. Hän ei kääntynyt kun örkit toivat hänen haluamansa hobitin. Vasta hetken kuluttua Musta Ruhtinas siirsi huomionsa hobittiin ja tarkasteli tätä hetken. Hobitti oli laiha puolituiseksi ja yhdestä käskystä örkit poistuivat takaisin sisälle torniin. Hobitti värisi kylmästä seisoessaan repaleisissa vaatteissaan parvekkeella. Sauron näki, että hän pelkäsi. Hymyillen kypäränsä suojassa Musta Ruhtinas astui lähemmäs ja tarttui kauhuissaan olevan hobitin hartiaan. Hän työnsi puolituisen edellään takaisin sisälle ja istutti tämän tuolille ison pöydän ääreen. Itse Musta Ruhtinas kiersi toiselle puolelle pöytää ja jäi seisomaan.

Ei ollut ehtinyt kulua kuin hetki, kun ovesta saapui isoon huoneeseen muutamian örkkejä. Ne toivat mukanaan ruokailuvälineet puolituiselle ja astioita kukkuroillaan höyryävää ruokaa. Kaikki aseteltiin örkeiltä epätavallisen kauniilla ja siistillä tavalla hobitin eteen pöydälle, joka katseli ihmeissään ruuan määrää. Örkit poistuivat vikkelästi saatuaan työnsä päätökseen.

Sauron katseli kuinka hobitti nökötti paikoillaan. Tämä ei koskenutkaan ruokaan, joka oli tuotu, vaan istui pienen ja pelokkaan näköisenä tuolillaan.

"Syö!", Mustan Ruhtinaan antama käsky sihisi ilman poikki ja hobitti säpsähti säikkynä. Käskyä kuitenkin noudatettiin ja puolituinen nosteli tärisevin käsin lautaselleen esille pantuja herkkuja. Hitaasti tämä sitten kävi syömään annostaan, uskaltamatta nostaa katsettaan lautasesta.

Huoneeseen laskeutui hiljaisuus ja hobitti yritti parhaansa mukaan olla päästämättä ääntäkään syödessään. Sauron katseli tätä ja pysyi vaiti. Vasta kun puolituinen oli saanut annoksensa loppuun Musta Ruhtinas liikahti. Hän laski kätensä pöydälle ja suuntasi katseensa istuvaaan hobittiin.

"Sinä rakennat minulle puutarhan", Sauronin ääni pelästytti jälleen hobitin, joka ei uskaltanut kohottaa katsettaan. Hiljaisuus palasi heidän välilleen ja Sauron kääntyi pois. Hän poistui huoneesta ja komensi yhden ihmispalvelijoistaan sisälle. Hän oli antanut tälle ohjeet puutarhan rakentamisesta parvekkeelle ja että hobitti suunnittelisi kaiken, päättäisi kasvit ja toteutuksen. Ihminen kirjaisi kaiken ylös ja hoitaisi sen, että kaikki tarvittava saataisiin. Itse Musta Ruhtinas palasi valtaistuimelleen.

Kevät oli ehtinyt vaihtua kesään, ennenkuin multa ja kasvit oltiin saatu Mordoriin. Samvais seisoi örkkien ja ihmisten keskellä Sauronin parvekkeella ja yritti saada jotain tolkkua siihen miten asiat saataisiin sujumaan. Hän oli jotenkin oppinut tulemaan toimeen örkkien kanssa ja se oli hänen mielestään jo pienoinen saavutus. Vaikka ne otukset osasivatkin olla suhteellisen näppäriä käsistään hän olisi mielellään nähnyt pienemmät ja herkemmät kädet käsittelemässä herkkiä kasveja. Kun multa oli aseteltu erilaisiin ruukkuihin ja laatikoihin Samwais nyki erään ihmisen, joka oli huolehtinut kaikista hänen pyynnöistään ja suunnitelmien toteuttamisista, hihaa. Tämä kääntyi hänen puoleensa ja jätti kasvintaimet joita oli tarkastellut.

"Kuulkaas nyt vaan, mutta ei tästä tulee mitään, jos nuo örkit rusentavat kaikki kasvit ennenkuin ne ovat edes mullassa. Tässä tarvittaisiin nyt vähän pienempiä käsiä. Ja ajattelin, että minun ystäväni, jotka edelleen lojuvat tyrmässä sopisivat tähän hommaan", Sam katseli isoa miestä ylöspäin ja vastaamatta mies, tälle ominaiseen tapaan, kääntyi örkkien ja muiden puoleen ja komensi työt seis. Sitten mies katosi sisälle ja örkit istuutuivat kiveykselle nauttimaan tauosta, jonka olivat saaneet. Ihmiset istuutuivat myöskin tai tähyilivät reunan yli kaukaisuuteen puhellen hiljaa keskenään. Samwais itse tarkasteli kasveja ja oli onnellinen siitä, että oli päässyt taas huolehtimaan vihreästä ja kasvavasta.

Aluksi yli kuukausi takaperin Samvais oli ollut kauhusta kankea, huomatessaan palvelevansa Mustaa Ruhtinasta. Hän oli miettinyt kieltäytyisikö, mutta oli päätellyt ettei puutarhan rakentamisessa ja hoivaamisessa ollut mitään sellaista pahaa, että hänen täytyisi hävetä päätöstään. Niinpä hän oli hyvillä mielin alkanut suunnitella kaikkia kasveja ja asetelmia, joita toisi ilahduttamaan muuten niin harmaata ja kolkkoa maisemaa. Sam oli yrittänyt saada ystäviään vapaaksi jo pitkään, muttei ollut keksinyt aikaisemmin mitään sellaista työtä, johon heidät oltaisiin voitu pistää, joten mitään ei ollut tapahtunut. Nytkin hän pelkäsi, ettei saisikaan pyyntöään läpi. Hermostuneena hän tutki pienen omenapuun lehtiä ja odotti mitä tapahtuisi.

Neljän hobitin ilo oli miltei rajaton, kun he kohtasivat jälleen, vaikkakin tapaaminen tapahtui Mordorissa. Frodo, Pippin ja Merri olivat jo luulleet Samin kuolleen, kun tätä ei ollut kuulunut takaisin. Nyt kun he näkivät, että hän eli ja voi paksusti sai heidät paremmalle tuulelle kuin mikään koskaan. Heidän ilonsa kuitenkin keskeytettiin pian ja he joutuivat töihin, kun örkit lähetettiin pois. Sama ihmismies, jonka Sam oli jotenkuten oppinut tuntemaan huusi käskyjä ja pian nelikko oli kyynärpäitään myöten mullassa.

Kun ilta alkoi laskeutua hobitit pääsivät lepäämään kahteen huoneeseen, jotka oli varattu Samille. Tiloihin oli tuotu kolme uutta pienikokoista patjaa ja petivaatteet. Vasta sellistä päässeiden hobittien ilo oli valtava kun he saivat vieläpä uudet vaatteet ja pöytään olin tuotu runsaasti ruokaa. Samilla oli paljon vastattavaa kolmikolle kun he kyselivät häneltä kaikesta mitä oli ehtinyt tapahtua.

Hobitit ahersivat seuraavana päivänä seuranaan vain toisensa ja se kelpasi heille paremmin kuin hyvin. Sam joutui tosin jatkuvasti neuvomaan mitä mihinkin piti pistää ja mitä tehdä. Puoliltapäivin he laskeutuivat portaita kauas alas torniin ja söivät ruokansa ihmisille varatussa ruokasalissa. Sen jälkeen he saivat kavuta uuvuttavia portaita taas ylös ja jatkaa kasvien kanssa puuhastelua. Illalla he menivät taas alas hakemaan illallista ja toivat ylöstullessaan itselleen ruokaa aamiaiseksi. Tarjoamukset eivät ollet yhtä anteliaat kuin sinä iltana, jona Sam oli tuotu ylös tyrmistä, mutta paremmat kuin mitä he olivat saaneet vangittuina.

Viikot kuluivat rauhallisesti ja Sam oli jäänyt eräänä iltana pidemmäksi aikaa huolehtimaan kasveista, kuin muut ja kyykki erään taimilaatikon vieressä, nyppien sieltä rikkaruohoja. Hän oli hyvällä tuulella ja oli juuri alkamaisillaan hyräillä, kun raskaat askeleet kaikuivat hänen korviinsa. Varovasti Sam kiersi pareveketta äänen suuntaan ja unohti miltei hengittää nähdessään Mustan Ruhtinaan. Hän ei ollut nähnyt tätä ensimmäisen illan jälkeen ja oli miltei ehtinyt unohtaa kenelle oli puutarhan rakentanut.

Sauron seisoi lähellä kaidetta, eikä näyttänyt kiinnittävän huomiota Samiin. Hän riisui kypäränsä ja kannatteli sitä toisessa kädessään. Huulillaan hänellä oli pehmeä hymy ja hän kosketti omenapuun lehtiä kevyesti. Näytti siltä kuin hän olisi ollut onnellinen tai jonkun muiston vallassa. Sam yritti hiipiä pois, mutta samassa Mustan Ruhtinaan katse oli porautunut häneen. Rauhallinen ilme Kesli-Maan herran kasvoilla oli muuttunut vihaiseksi irvistykseksi ja Sam pinkaisi pakoon minkä jaloistaan pääsi.


	2. Chapter 2

Nimi:Minkä taakseen jättää sen edestään löytää

Kirjoittaja: Piiska

Rating: R

Yhteenveto: Sauron/Legolas. Seurue epäonnistui tehtävässään ja Keski-Maalla on uusi herra. AU, slash

Tekijänoikeuksista: Tolkienin hahmot eivät kuulu minulle, enkä saa tästä mitään rahallista korvausta (Duh!)

Kirjoittajan huomautus: Kooma on ystävällisesti lukenut tämän etukäteen, erinäisiä asiavirheitä varmasti on ja niistä saa mainita. Kritiikkiä kiitos, muukin palaute on pop.

Kesä puhkesi kauneimpaan kukkaansa ja Keski-Maa rauhoittui yhä enemmän. Uusi valta oli tullut ja siihen alettiin tottua. Se ei ollut tuonut mukanaan synkkiä pilviä ja pelkkää hävitystä. Vilja kasvoi pelloilla ja puut kypsyttivät hedelmiään kuten aikaisemminkin.

Sauronin tornissa pikkuruinen puutarha oli vähitellen alkanut kukoistaa ja hobitit olivat huomanneet, että sen ylläpito oli koko päivän vievää puuhaa. Varsinkin kuumina päivinä he huomasivat juoksevansa portaita ylös ja alas hakemassa kasteluvettä nuokkuville kasveille. He eivät uskaltaneet pyytää siihen apua peläten, että heidät viskattaisiin takaisin kosteisiin tyrmiin.

Toinen seikka, jonka neljä puolituista oli tajunnut, oli se ettei puutarhaan kannattanut useimmiten jäädä kovinkaan myöhään. Tornin ja koko Keski-Maan Herra kävi puutarhassa usein. Hän ei kuitenkaan ikinä viipynyt pitkään ja hobitit olivatkin ottaneet tavaksi tehdä työt loppuun kun kuu oli jo noussut, jos se oli tarpeellista. Sam oli heistä kuitenkin ainoa, joka oli nähnyt Mustan Ruhtinaan ilman kypäräänsä.

Ei ollut suurikaan ihme, että jälleen eräänä iltana Samvais puuhasteli kasvien kimpussa myöhempään kuin hänen olisi pitänyt ja tajusi, ettei ollut yksin. Hän kääntyi haluttomasti omenapuusta, jota oli leikannut ja kohtasi Mustan Ruhtinaan. Tämä seisoi vain muutaman askeleen päässä hobitista ja Sam nielaisi kuuluvasti. Hän olisi kovin mielellään vajonnut muutaman kerroksen verran kiven läpi, mutta kun se ei ollut mahdollista, hän tyytyi seisomaan paikoillaan ja pelkäämään.

"Tule", kuului jälleen Sauronin sihisevä kuiskaus. Hän kääntyi ja astui muutamalla askeleella sisälle. Sam seurasi heikoilta tuntuvilla jaloillaan ja sai kompasteltua sisälle.

"Istu", Samvaisista alkoi tuntua, että häntä komennettiin kuin koiraa. Seikka sai hänet hiukan paremmalle tuulelle, eivätkä hänen jalkansa tärisseet enää niin pahasti. Hän istuutui tuolille, joka hänelle oli osoitettu ja tarkasteli pöydän antimia. Sille oli katettu kuppi ja teepannu, jonka sisältö tuoksui koko huoneessa, keksejä sekä muita herkkuja.

Sauron viittasi kehottavasti kohti tarjolla olevia ruokia ja seisoi usemman metrin päässä, pöydän toisella puolella. Samvais kohotti toista kulmaansa hiukan kummastuneena ja heilutellen nyt rentoutuneita jalkojaan hän kaatoi itselleen kupillisen teetä. Hän nuuhkaisi ja maistoi varovasti kuppinsa sisältöä ja nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi.

"Oikein hyvää teetä, kiitoksia vaan", Sam laski kupin lautaselle ja noukki käteensä ison keksin. Hän maistoi siitäkin palan ja katseli pöydän yli Mustaa Ruhtinasta, joka tavallaan oli hänen herransa. Paitsi, että hänelle oli jo Frodo-herra. Vaikka se nyt tietysti oli aivan eri asia. Sauron seisoi vaiti, vastaamatta kohteliaisuuteen.

"Puutarha kukoistaa", kuiskaus rikkoi syntyneen hiljaisuuden kuin huuto. Sam nyökkäsi ja haukkasi uudestaan keksistä. Jostain syystä Musta Ruhtinas ei tuntunut enää lainkaan niin pelottavalta kuin aikaisemmin.

"Noh, se voi niin hyvin kuin voi odottaa. Kylväminen olisi pitänyt tietysti tehdä aikaisemmin, mutta valmiilla taimilla homma on sujunut kohtuullisesti. Voisi tietysti olla helpompaa, jos vettä ei pitäisi hakea niin kaukaa", Samvais rohkaistui puhumaan kun tuli kyse hänen hoitamastaan puutarhasta. Pippinistä, Frodosta ja Merristä oli kamalasti apua, mutta heitä täytyi neuvoa lähes jatkuvasti.

"Käyttäkää örkkejä", vastaus sai Samin hymyilemään ja hän heilutteli jalkojaan hyväntuulisena. Ennenkuin hän ehti vastata mitään Musta Ruhtinas oli jo kääntynyt pois ja poistui huoneesta. Samin mielestä se oli jotensakin epäkohteliasta, mutta hänen täytyi myöntää itselleen, että hänen oli helpompi hengittää kun heidän kaikkien herransa ei ollut enää paikalla. Syötyään muutaman leivoksen ja juotuaan teensä loppuun Sam sulloi muutamia keksejä taskuihinsa ja suuntasi hobittien yhteisiin tiloihin. Hän tiesi, että Merri ja Pippin tulisivat ilahtumaan tuliaisista.

Sauron seisoi yksin pienessä puutarhassaan. Tällä kertaa paikalla ei ollut hobitteja häntä häiritsemässä ja hän antoi tuulen puhaltaa kasvoilleen. Hän oli jättänyt kypäränsä sisälle ja tarkasteli hymyillen pientä kukannuppua, joka pian avautuisi kauniin punavalkoiseksi kukaksi. Lähes hajamielisesti hän nyppäsi sen juurella kasvavan pikkuruisen rikkaruohontaimen pois. Sitten hän kosketti lempeästi nuppua ja suoristautui taas täytteen pituuteensa. Hän tunsi, kuinka tuuli leikki hänen hiuksissaan, ja hengitti syvään.

Musta Ruhtinas tuijotti kaiteeseen nojaten yli avautuvien tasankojen. Hän ei käyttänyt taikuutta hyväkseen, vaan antoi silmiensä nähdä sen mitä ne kykenivät. Laskeva pimeys peitti alleen jo paljon, mutta Mordoriin johtavalla tiellä tuikki soihtuja niin pitkälle kuin saattoi nähdä. Niitä kulki molempiin suuntiin, sillä Keski-Maan hallitsija ei koskaan nukkunut, eikä siiskään se koneisto, joka pyöritty hänen valtakuntaansa. Hän palasi takaisin sisälle ja nosti kypärän karkealta pöydältä, jolle oli sen laskenut. Pöytä oli örkkien tekemä, niinkuin muutkin yksinkertaiset ja karut huonekalut, joita huoneessa oli. Ne eivät miellyttäneet Sauronia, mutta hän ei jaksanut välittää siitä nyt. Oli tuhat asiaa, joista hänen piti huolehtia.

Ajan kuluessa ja syksyn lähestyessä Sauron huomasi törmäävänsä hobitteihin yhä useammin. Se ei välttämättä ollut huono asia, mutta hän ärtyi silti yksityisyytensä loukkaamisesta. Hän kävi vain harvoin ylhäällä omissa tiloissaan ja toivoi silloin voivansa olla rauhassa. Örkkien ja ihmisten jatkuva kuuntelu ja ongelmien ratkaisu alkoivat pitkästyttää häntä. Hän oli koko Keski- Maan Herra ja siten saavuttanut tavoitteensa. Nyt häneltä puuttui päämäärä. Asiat hoituisivat hyvin ilman hänen valvontaansakin ja se häiritsi häntä.

Keski-Maan Herra myönsi kaipaavansa jotakin muuta kuin nöyriä palvelijoitaan ja orjiaan. Sodan aikana hänellä oli ollut lähes tasavertaisia vastuksia, sellaisia henkilöitä, jotka eivät pelänneet tai kumartaneet häntä. Silloin se oli ollut pelottavaakin, mutta nyt hän oli vahvin. Hänen ei täytynyt piitata kenestäkään tai mistään ja silti juuri se sai hänen olonsa tuntumaan ontolta. Ilman pelkoa ja vihaa hän ei tiennyt mitä tuntea tai mihin keskittää ajatuksensa. Rauha ja valta tuntuivat miellyttäviltä, mutta kehitys ei tapahtunut riittävän nopeasti. Kaupunkeja ei oltu rakennettu ja asutettu uudestaan ja tiet olivat yhä pölyisiä reittejä, jotka mutkittelivat milloin missäkin.

Rauhattomuus vaivasi ajan mittaan yhä enemmän Sauronia. Hän muuttui yhä julmemmaksi, purkaen kiukkuaan niihin onnettomiin, jotka eivät onnistuneet häntä miellyttämään. Örkit vetäytyivät kiireesti hänen tieltään ja neljä hobittia ymmärsivät jälleen pysyä iltaisin poissa puutarhasta.

Syksy sai puutarhan kasvien lehdet kellastumaan ja putoamaan. Pian vihreästä kasvimerestä ei ollut jäljellä kuin puiden ja pensaiden alastomat rangat. Sauron vihasi sitä. Puutarha oli ollut ainoa kaunis välkehtivä helmi hänen linnoituksessaan. Talvi menisi pian, mutta hän tiesi vihansa kasvavan sinä aikana ja voisi hyvin olla ettei kevät koittaisi Mordorissa ollenkaan, kun tummat pilvet jäisivät sitä varjostamaan.

Musta Ruhtinas seisoi parvekkeen yhdellä oviaukolla ja tuijotti vuorien huippuja. Häntä ärsytti suunnattomasti se pelko ja nöyryys, jota kaksi örkkiä huokuivat hänen takanaan. Purren hampaansa yhteen raivosta ja puristaen kätensä nyrkkiin, hän irvisti kypäränsä suojassa. Hän käännähti kohti örkkejä, jotka hyppäsivät hyvinkin metrin taaksepäin.

"Hakekaa hänet!", Sauronin itsehillintä alkoi hiljalleen rakoilla. Hän ei sietänyt nähdä noita kurjia olentoja edessään.

Örkit kiiruhtivat nopeasti pois ja olivat huojentuneita selvittyään hengissä ulos huoneesta, jossa heidän raivoissaan oleva herransa oli. Ne kiiruhtivat minkä jaloistaan ehtivät alas kiemurtelevia portaita.

Huoneen ollessa muuten tyhjä ja hiljainen, Sauron asteli edestakaisin, kuin häkkiinsä vangittu peto. Hän ei tuntenut raivonsa lainkaan hellittävän ja hänen teki mieli repiä alas koko torni. Tehdä se omin käsin ja murskata jokainen kivi, kunnes paikalla ei olisi muuta kuin runneltuja ruumiita ja kivimurskaa. Hilliten kuitenkin itsensä hän kääntyi ovelle ja tuijotti vihaa uhkuen sisälle tuupattua haltiaa.

Haltia oli heikentynyt jouduttuaan olemaan niin pitkään tyrmien pimeydessä. Hän oli kaatunut maahan, kun örkit olivat kovakouraisesti heittäneet hänet sisään huoneeseen ja Mustan Ruhtinaan eteen. Hän nousi hitaasti seisomaan ja kohtasi pahimman vihollisensa niin ylpeänä kuin pystyi. Hän ei antanut pelon saada itsestään valtaa katsellessaan puhdasta vihaa huokuvaa hahmoa. Kuolema tai kidutus eivät pelottaneet häntä ja hänen kasvoilleen kohosi pieni itsevarma hymy. Hän ei murtuisi Sauronin edessä.

Sauron katseli nuorta haltiaa ja tunsi himon heräävän hitaasti itsessään. Se hämmensi häntä suuresti, sillä siitä oli kulunut niin kauan kuin hän oli ollut yhtä lihansa kanssa. Sen tunteet ja vaatimukset olivat lähes piristäviä ja hän lähestyi hymyilevää haltiaa. Tämän hiukset olivat vaaleat ja pehmeännäköiset, huulet olivat kutsuvat ja kuin suudelmaa anelevat.

Haltialta pääsi heikko äännähdys kun Mustan Ruhtinaan koura tarttui hänen kurkkuunsa. Hän tunsi nousevansa ilmaan ja yritti vetää henkeä, mutta huomasi sen nopeasti mahdottomaksi. Hän yritti vääntäytyä irti otteesta ja takertui käsillään Mustan Ruhtinaan teräshanskalla verhottuun käteen. Häntä kannettiin toiseen huoneeseen ja juuri kun hänen näkökenttänsä oli hämärtymässä hän tunsi paiskautuvansa vasten seinää. Kipu säteili kaikkialle hänen vartaloonsa ja hän veti kiivaasti henkeä hampaidensa välistä. Paha saisi tehdä enemmän saadakseen hänet valittamaan ääneen!

Yön varjot alkoivat syventyä linnoituksen ympärillä ja Sauron riisui kypäränsä viskaten sen pienelle pöydälle. Hän katseli kiinteästi haltiaa, joka ponnistautui pystyyn seinän vieressä. Halu kasvoi hänen veressään ja muutamalla harppauksella hän oli jälleen haltian luona. Hän tiesi, että haltia yritti nähdä hänen kasvonsa, mutta varjot olivat jo riittävän mustat salatakseen kaiken muun paitsi hehkuvan punakeltaiset silmät. Hän tarttui jälleen haltian kurkkuun, mutta vain pitääkseen tämän paikoillaan.

Haltia värähti inhosta nähdessään punahehkuiset silmät. Hän yritti kääntää katseensa pois niistä, mutta ne vangitsivat hänet otteeseensa. Samalla rautainen käsi puristui jälleen hänen kaulalleen ja hän yritti vetäytyä pois, vain huomatakseen olevansa puristuksissa seinän ja haarniskoidun Mustan Ruhtinaan välissä. Kauhistunut hengähdys karkasi hänen huuliltaan kun kovat ja kylmät huulet painautuivat hänen omiaan vasten.

Käyttäen tilaisuutta hyväkseen Sauron työnsi kielensä haltian suuhun. Haltia maistui puhtaalta ja tuntui pehmeältä. Hän perääntyi kuitenkin nopeasti askeleen kun haltian hampaat pureutuivat hetkeksi voimakkaasti hänen kieleensä. Hän maistoi veren suussaan ja irvisti. Jälleen hän puristi kätensä voimakkammin haltian kaulalle ja nosti tämän ilmaan paiskaten sitten huoneen poikki karkealle sängylle. Hän ei ollut käyttänyt sitä kertaakaan, mutta koskaan ei ollut liian myöhäistä. Täynnä vihaa ja himoa hän lähestyi haltiaa, joka yritti nousta sängyltä ennenkuin hän ehtisi sinne.

Nopealla liikkellä Musta Ruhtinas sieppasi pystyyn ehtineen haltian kiinni ja painoi takaisin sängylle. Kova patja tuntui ikävältä vasten haltian selkää, mutta se oli pienin hänen huolistaan kun voimakas käsi alkoi riistää vaatteita hänen yltään. Hän yritti panna vastaan ja tunsi pelon heräävän sisällään huomatessaan oman avuttomuutensa. Sauronin veri maistui oksettavalta hänen suussaan ja tämän kädet hänen vartalollaan täyttivät hänet kuvotuksella. Metalli raapi hänen ihoaan ja hän oli yltäpäältä naarmuissa ennenkuin tajusi taistelleensa turhaan, hän makasi alasti Mustan Ruhtinaan edessä. Hänen vaatteensa oli revitty ja viskattu pois. Toivottomuus uhkasi ottaa hänestä otteen ja hän puristi silmänsä kiinni.

Sauron katsoi jäykkää hahmoa edessään.ja tunsi yhä pakottavampaa himoa. Hän riisui nopeasti hanskansa ja avasi näppärästi haarniskansa lukemattomia solkia. Kuin tilaisuuden saaneena haltia ponkaisi ylös patjalta ja yritti paeta. Kiroten hiljaa Sauron antoi rintapanssarinsa pudota rämähtäen ja lähti haltian perään.

Haltia kompuroi ulos huoneesta ja seuraavaan huoneeseen, hän ei osannut enää sanoa mistä oli tullut vaan kompuroi lähimmästä ovesta ulos. Hän oli kompastua portaisiin ja kirkkaasti palavaa soihtua kantavaan hobittiin. Hyvin tutun näköiseen hobittiin.

"Sam!"

"Legolas! Kuinka si-", Samin yllättyneen innostunut huudahdus katkesi lyhyeen kun heidän ylleen levisi varjo ja julmat sormet tarrautuivat haltian hiuksiin. Ne vetivät häntä taaksepäin ja hän horjahti askeleen taaksepäin. Villi paniikki oli syttynyt haltian silmiin ja Sam katsoi vain hetken kauhuissaan niihin ennenkuin pakeni portaita alas. Juostessaan Sam kuuli Legolasin huutavan ja painautui seinää vasten nyyhkyttäen. Hän halusi auttaa ystäväänsä, mutta tiesi ettei mitenkään voisi.

Sauron kiskoi haltian takaisin pimeisiin huoneisiinsa ja oli helpottunut päästessään pois valosta. Hän piti yhä otteensa haltian hiuksissa ja retuutti tämän takaisin makuuhuoneeseen. Vasta saatuaan tämän takaisin sängylle Musta Ruhtinas hellitti otteensa. Hän aikoi jatkaa haarniskansa riisumista, kun haltia hyökkäsi villisti hänen kimppuunsa. Iskut eivät pystyneet satuttamaan häntä ja ärähtäen hän työnsi haltian pois. Tämä kaatui takaisin sängylle ja tuijotti yhtä vihaisesti takaisin, kuin hänkin. Vihan seassa oli kuitenkin myös pelkoa, Sauron aisti sen.

Legolas yritti uudestaan hyökätä Mustan Ruhtinaan kimppuun ja paeta, mutta hänet sysättiin taas takaisin selälleen. Hän taisteli vastaan ja pelko kasvoi koko ajan kun vääjäämätön tuli yhä lähemmäksi. Lopulta hän kuuli viimeisen haarniskanpalan putoavan ja tunsi sydämensä vajoavan. Tämäkö oli hänen kohtalonsa? Tulla vihollisen häpäisemäksi ja kuolla sitten hitaasti. Miksi juuri tämä kidutus oli valittu hänelle?

Legolas ei voinut estää kyyneleitä valumasta poskilleen kun Sauron kohottautui hänen alastoman vartalonsa ylle. Hän tunsi onnekseen karkean kankaan ihoaan vasten, eikä Mustaa Ruhtinasta itseään. Hän tunsi kuitenkin himon toisessa ruumiissa ja yritti vetäytyä pois, mutta tuli naulituksi patjaa vasten. Hän värähti inhosta tuntiessaan kuinka kiihottunut Musta Ruhtinas oli ja tuntiessaan voimakkaat kädet ihollaan. Kosketukset olivat liikaa ja hän puristi silmänsä kiinni toivoen kaiken olevan ohi. Himmeä valo loisti kuitenkin pian hänen luomiensa läpi.

Sauron tunsi humaltuvansa nautinnosta, jota pehmeän ja lämpimän ihon tunne häntä vasten synnytti. Viha tuntui sulavan pois ja hän hyväili ihoa hämmentyneenä. Hän tiesi tekevänsä vastoin haltian tahtoa, mutta ei jaksanut välittää, ei edes muistanut miksi pitäisikään välittää. Vahva hyvänolontunne, jonka tämä hänessä herätti työnsi syrjään muun. Hän janosi lisää ja kumartui lähemmäs haltian kasvoja aikoen suudella tätä uudestaan. Silloin kuitenkin avoimesta oviaukosta kuulsi hopeinen kuun ja tähtien valo. Hän vetäytyi kauemmas haltian kasvoista ja jähmettyi paikoilleen. Valo hopeoi haltian kasvot ja hän tiesi olevansa itsekin paljastettu kirkkaille hopeasäteille.

Valo houkutteli häntä avaamaan silmänsä, mutta Legolas epäröi. Hän halusi kadota ja jättää kauhean tilanteensa taakseen. Kädet, jotka olivat hyväilleet häntä vastoin hänen tahtoaan, olivat pysähtyneet ja hän tunsi Mustan Ruhtinaan jäykistyneen. Varovasti hän aukaisi silmänsä ja huomasi tuijottavansa punahehkuisiin silmiin, jotka eivät enää valossa tuntuneet uhkaavilta. Tähdet ja kuu kimmelsivät pienestä repaleisesta aukosta pilvien läpi ja paljastivat hänelle kaiken. Kuolevaiselle valoa ei olisi riittänyt, mutta haltialle valoa oli yllinkyllin. Mustat hiukset reunustivat Sauronin kasvoja, joilla vaaleat arvet risteilivät. Järkytyksekseen Legolas huomasi tuijottaneensa haltian kasvoja, sillä kun Sauron yhtäkkiä perääntyi ja pakeni varjojen joukkoon hän näki kauniisti muotoutuneen suipon korvan. Nyt piemyden keskeltä häntä vaanivat vain tulenhehkuiset kavenneet silmät.

Sauron tunsi voimiensa vihdoin palaavan jäseniinsä ja pakeni haltian luota kauhuissaan. Hän tunsi käsiensä tärisevän aavistuksen ja herätti vihansa estääkseen itseään tuntemasta mitään muuta. Haltia vetäytyi sängyllä istumaan selkä seinää vasten ja tarkkaili häntä tiiviisti. Pimeydenkin suojassa hän tunsi olonsa alastomaksi tämän tarkkojen silmien edessä. Hän tiesi olevansa Keski-Maan Herra ja voimallisin kaikista elävistä olennoista, silti hän ei kyennyt lähestymään haltiaa. Hän asteli kärsimättömänä edestakaisin irrottamatta katsettaan haltiasta.

Legolas veti jalat itseään vasten ja katseli varuillaan valon rajamailla väijyvää ja edestakaisin kulkevaa Mustaa Ruhtinasta. Rohkaistuttuaan hän kurotti nostamaan lattialta housunsa ja veti ne nopeasti päälleen. Paikallaan istuminen ei tilannetta parantaisi ja hän livahti oviaukosta ulos.

Parveke, jolle Legolas saapui oli leveä ja täynnä tarkasti aseteltuja kukkalaatikoita ja ruukkuja. Hän tuijotti hetken ihmeissään ympärilleen kuun valossa ja ymmärsi miksi oli tavannut Samin portaikossa. Kuka muu kuin haltia tai hobitti voisi pitää puutarhaa hengissä niinkin karussa paikassa kuin Mordor? Hänellä oli kuitenkin kiireisempääkin mietittävää, kuin Sam ja puutarhanhoito. Pelkkä vilkaisu riitti kertomaan, että Musta Ruhtinas ei ollut vielä luopunut aloittamastaan leikistä. Pelko, joka oli väistynyt valon osuessa hänen kasvohinsa, alkoi jälleen syödä hänen sydäntään.

Kuin vastauksena peloilleen Legolas näki käden ääriviivat syvissä varjoissa, joissa Sauron piileskeli. Se ojentautui häntä kohti ja puristui ilman ympärille. Kun Sauron veti käden itseään kohti hän lennähti ilman poikki takaisin huoneeseen ja sen varjoihin. Hän tunsi pelon nyt vahvempana ja yritti nähdä jotakin pimeydessä johon oli joutunut. Ovi paukahti kiinni ja hän tiesi pakoteidensä olevan tukossa. Hänen oli turha vastustella, pieni ääni kuiskasi hänen sydämessään.

Himo oli sulanut pois Sauronin verestä ja hän katseli nyt katkerana nuorta haltiaa, jonka oli haettuttanut itseään varten. Hän kiersi haltian taakse ja hymyili hiljaa tuntiessaan tämän pelon ja kuullessan tämän kiihtyneet sydämenlyönnit. Hän siveli hetken haltian paljasta hartiaa ennenkuin veti kätensä ärähtäen pois. Nurkkaan kiinnittetty ketju singahti ilman läpi ja sen päässä oleva kahle sulkeutui haltian kaulan ympäri ilman saumoja tai lukkoa. Itse Musta Ruhtinas pukeutui jälleen haarniskaansa ja painoi kypärän päähänsä. Hän jätti orjansa pimeään tietäen, että tämän pienet hobittiystävät pitäisivät huolen siitä, ettei haltia nääntyisi.

Legolas istui pimeässä käpertyneenä nurkkaan. Hän ei uskaltanut nukkua peläten Sauronin palaavan ja kostavan hänen pakoyrityksensä. Lisäksi hänen ruumiinsa oli täynnä pieniä mustelmia ja nirhaumia, sekä hänen päänahkaansa pakotti raahaamisen jäljiltä. Hänen oli myönnettävä itselleen, ettei pakeneminen ollut ollut järin hyvä ajatus. Jotakin hän oli kuitenkin voittanut itselleen, hän tiesi nyt mitä voisi yrittää käyttää Sauronia vastaan.

Pienet haaleat valonsäteet kiemurtelivat lattialle ovenraoista ja Legolas ei voinut uskoa näkemäänsä. Musta lattia kiilsi himmeästi aamuauringon kevyistä kosketuksista ja parvekkeelta kuului jopa yksinäisen linnun viserrys. Haltia ei voinut uskoa sitä todeksi ja kurottautui niin pitkälle kuin ketju antoi myöden. Hän laski kätensä kevyesti auringonsäteisiin ja hymyili. Oli niin kauan siitä, kun hän oli viimeksi nähnyt auringon. Tyrmien loputtomat pimeät tunnit ja päivät olivat näännyttäneet häntä. Häneen iski äkillinen surumielisyys, kun hän ajatteli kaikkia niitä kaltaisiaan, jotka oli teljetty maan alle. Hän ei kuitenkaan epäillyt etteikö Sauron antaisi heidän kaikkien kuolla surutta.

Huone muuttui valoisammaksi, kun aamu pääsi pitemmälle ja pian parvekkeelta kuului hiljaisia hobittien ääniä. Legolas tunsi kasvojensa kirkastuvan ja kuunteli tarkasti. Neljän hobitin askeleet tuskin kuuluivat, kun karvaiset jalat osuivat kiveen.

"Frodo! Sam!", Legolas korotti ääntään vain niin paljon kuin uskalsi ja vartioi jatkuvasti makuuhuoneeseen johtavaa toista ovea. Hänen takaraivossaan kihelmöi pelko, vaikka aurinko paistoikin kirkkaasti ulkona.

Parvekkeelle johtava ovi avautui ja neljä hobittia riensi sisälle hihkuen riemusta nähdessään jälleen haltiaystävänsä. Legolas kietoi kätensä hymyillen hänkin Pippinin ja Frodon ympärille, kun nämä ennättivät hänen luokseen ensimmäisinä. Hänen oli myönnettävä, että hobitit näyttivät hyvinvoivilta. He olivat ehtineet saada aurinkoakin ihoilleen, sillä varsinkin Sam oli ruskettunut. Mutta Sam oli ainoa, joka ei ollut niin onnellisen näköinen. Hän näytti katuvalta ja onnettomalta.

"Samvais olen täysin kunnossa. Tule istumaan kanssani", Legolas ojensi kätensä ja hobitti tuli hänen luokseen lähes vastentahtoisesti. Kun kaikki hobitit olivat kerääntyneet hänen ympärilleen heidän puheilleen oli vaikea saada loppua. Tuntui siltä, ettei edes Mordorin pimeys ollut saanut heidän hyväntuulisuuttaan katoamaan. Etenkin Merri ja Pippin puhuivat taukoamatta. Sam katosi kuitenkin pian huolehtimaan kasveista, selittäen ettei halunnut kenenkään joutuvan ongelmiin. Frodo ja Pippin kiiruhtivat myöskin tiehensä etsimään haltialle ruokaa ja jotakin lämmintä. Merri näytti varsin tyytyväiseltä osaansa jäädä pitämään hänelle seuraa. Kuunnellessaan hobitin katkeamatonta puhetta Legolas rentoutui.


	3. Chapter 3

Nimi:Minkä taakseen jättää sen edestään löytää

Kirjoittaja: Piiska

Rating: R

Yhteenveto: Sauron/Legolas. Seurue epäonnistui tehtävässään ja Keski-Maalla on uusi herra. AU, slash

Tekijänoikeuksista: Tolkienin hahmot eivät kuulu minulle, enkä saa tästä mitään rahallista korvausta (Duh!)

Kirjoittajan huomautus: Kooma on tämän lukenut etukäteen... Ajattelin nyt kuitenkin pistää tätä tekstiä netin tukkeeksi. Loistavaa. Kritiikki ja palaute on pop.

Vasta kun ilta alkoi tummua ja varjot syventyä neljä hobittia toivotti haltialle näkemiin. He kiiruhtivat pois ja Legolas jäi yksin tuijottamaan syvenevään pimeyteen. Se, että hän odotti pahaa tapahtuvaksi tuntui sietämättömältä, mutta hänellä ei ollut valinnanvaraa. Ja kuitenkin se, että hän odotti oli parempi kuin Mustan Ruhtinaan huorana olo. Kun yön tunnit jälleen kääntyivät kohti aamua hän uskalsi vajota parantavaan uneen ja havahtui vasta kun Sam asetti hänen eteensä lämpimän sämpylän, jonka oli pihistänyt aamiaisella keittiöstä. Sen lisäksi tämä oli tuonut joitakin hedelmiä ja vettä. Murheellisena Sam istuutui sitten hänen viereensä lattialle.

"Kumpa olisin jotenkin voinut auttaa sinua", Samin ääni oli hiljainen ja hänen silmissään kimalsi kyyneleitä. Legolas hymyili rauhoittavasti ja laski kätensä puolituisen hartialle.

"Mitään pahaa ei tapahtunut, ei sellaista josta en selviäisi. Mustelmat ja naarmut katoavat nopeasti, älä huoli Samvais", haltia puhui rauhallisesti ja Sam uskoi tätä. Ei kuitenkaan ollut aikaa laiskotella ja Sam nousi ylös. Hän pudisteli pölyjä housuistaan ja palasi parvekkeelle hoitamaan askareensa.

Legolas oli suurimman osan päivästä yksin, kun hobitit ahersivat parvekkeella. Hän kuuli nikkaroinnin ääntä ja sai myöhemmin selville, että Sam oli päättänyt tehdä muutamia lintulautoja, jotta parvekkeesta ja puutarhasta olisi edes jotakin iloa talvella. Hiljaa hän hymyili ajatellessaan hobitteja, he eivät antaneet olosuhteiden pilata kaikkea. Sam oli saanut jälleen hoidettavakseen puutarhan ja näytti olevan kovin ylpeä siitä, mitä oli saanut aikaan.

Kun hobitit poistuivat päivälliselle Legolasille jäi runsaasti aikaa tutkia huonetta. Se ei miellyttänyt häntä lainkaan. Huonekalut, sänky, pieni pöytä ja tuoli, oli kaikki tehty hyvin karkeiksi ja hän oli yhä haistavinaan niissä örkkien kädenjäljet. Huoneen mustat pinnat ja synkkyys masensivat häntä ja hän puristi kätensä kaulastaan roikkuvan ketjun ympärille. Hän kaipasi takaisin Synkmetsään, jos koko metsää enää edes oli. Hän kaipasi omiin huoneisiinsa ja metsiin. Kuinka hän halusikaan kulkea jälleen puiden alla ja tuntea niiden voiman ympärillään.

Päivät kuluivat ja aluksi Legolas rentoutui. Hän nukkui paljon ja pian hänen kehonsa oli kuin se ei koskaan olisikaan vahingoittunut. Merri ja Pippin auttoivat pesemään hänen hiuksensa ja sitten harjaamaan ne. Hän sai myös mahdollisuuden pestä muunkin lian itsestään. Uusia vaatteita hobitit eivät kuitenkaan kyenneet hankkimaan, mutta se ei ollut jaksanut masentaa haltiaa. Kun viikko oli kulunut, hän alkoi kuitenkin muuttua päivä päivältä yhä hermostuneemmaksi. Hän tiesi, että jonain iltana Musta Ruhtinas palaisi hänen luokseen ja pelkäsi, että se päivä tulisi pian.

Oli kuitenkin ehtinyt kulua miltei kuukausi ennenkuin raskaat metalloidut saappaat lähettivät kaikunsa siten, että ne kantautuivat haltian korviin. Hän oli levännyt huovilla, jotka hobitit olivat tuoneet, mutta ponkaisi seisomaan heti äänet kuullesseen. Askeleet lähestyivät vääjäämättä ja tulivat koko ajan suoraan häntä kohti. Nielaisten Legolas nosti päänsä pystyyn, juuri ennenkuin ovi avautui ja Musta Ruhtinas oli siinä.

Legolas tuijotti metallista kypärää, joka piilotti kasvot syvälle sisälleen. Hän seisoi kuitenkin hievahtamatta paikoilleen kun Musta Ruhtinas tuli lähemmäs. Tämän askeleet olivat raskaat verrattuna hobittien tai hänen omiin kevyihin askeliinsa. Ilmekään ei värähtänyt kun hansikoitu käsi kohosi hänen poskelleen, se viipyili hetken ja laskeutui sitten pois.

"Sinä olet minun, orja", sihisevä ääni kuului Sauronille ja Legolas värähti sen kuullessaan. Siitä kantautui niin paljon vihaa ja katkeruutta, ettei hän ollut varma aikoiko Sauron lyödä hänet kuoliaaksi saman tien vai vasta saatuaan häneltä haluamansa. Hän ei kuitenkaan suostunut kumartamaan päätään ja hoiperteli sitten muutaman askeleen taaksepäin, kun huumaava isku oli läjähtänyt vasten hänen kasvojaan. Ollessaan iskuetäisyyden ulkopuolella hän kohotti jälleen kasvonsa kohti Mustaa Ruhtinasta ja antoi omilta kasvoiltaan loistaa sen kaiken vihan, jota tunsi tätä kohtaan.

Sauron katseli haltiaansa kypäränsä suojista ja puri hammasta, hänen ei ollut ollut tarkoitus lähestyä tätä sillä tavoin. Hän oli ajatellut ystävällisempää lähestymistapaa, mutta jokin oli pyyhkäissyt päätöksen taivaan tuuliin. Kiertämättä kuitenkaan päätöstään ,siitä että saisi haltian keinolla millä hyvänsä yöllä, hän astui lähelle haltiaa pakottaen tämän peräytymään seinää vasten. Haltia oli ylpeä, eikä antanut päänsä laskea vaikka pelko loistikin tämän silmistä. Hän kohotti kätensä jälleen hyväilemään haltian poskea ja näki tämän inhon. Kaipaus ja himo sykkivät kuitenkin jälleen vahvoina ja hän antoi kätensä liukua tämän rintakehälle. Sydämenlyönnit tuntuivat vahvoina hänen kämmentään vasten.

Ovi paiskautui jälleen kiinni ja jätti heidät syvään pimeyteen. Legolas tunsi kuinka hansikoitu käsi katosi ja kuuli Mustan Ruhtinaan liikkuvan huoneessa. Hän kuuli kuinka kypärä laskettiin alas ja hanskat sen viereen. Erilaiset hihnat avautuivat ja Legolas sulki silmänsä. Hän halusi sulkea todellisuuden mielestään. Unohtaa sen, että oli Mustan Ruhtinaan armoilla ja ilmeisesti pian tämän alla.

Legolas tunsi kahleen kaulansa ympärillä löystyvän ja putoavan sitten. Viileä käsi laskeutui hänen rintakehälleen ja kohosi sitten hänen kihelmöivälle poskelleen. Se viipyi hetken kipeällä kohdalla ja katosi sitten taas. Käsi oli viileä, mutta pehmeä. Se toi elävästi Legolasin mieleen nuoret kasvot hänen yllään kun he viimeksi kohtasivat. Hän muisti oikein hyvin silvotut kasvot ja sitten korpinmustien hiusten välistä pilkahtavan haltiakorvan. Värähtäen hän painautui vasten seinää. Sen kova järkähtämätön pinta tuntui lohdulliselta hänen selkäänsä vasten.

Käsi palasi jälleen Legolasin iholle ja hän sulki silmänsä ja käänsi päänsä pois. Hän tiesi, että Musta Ruhtinas oli vain askeleen päässä hänestä. Hän tunsi käden viipyvän kaulallaan ja hartiallaan, siitä se laskeutui hänen käsivarrelleen ja katosi jälleen. Hän puristi silmänsä tiiviimmin kiinni kun käsi palasi jo niin tutulle paikalleen hänen poskelleen ja hyväili sitä kevyesti. Peukalo hyväili, kuin epäröiden, hänen alahuultaan ja Legolas tunsi kuinka Musta Ruhtinas yritti hienovaraisesti kääntää hänen päätään. Rangaistuksen uhallakin hän piti kasvonsa tiukasti käännettynä ja käsi katosi. Sen tilalle hänen kaulalleen laskeutuivat kylmät huulet, jotka hyväilivät herkkää ihoa hitaasti. Legolas tunsi pahan olon alkavan velloa vatsassaan, hän ei halunnut huulien koskettavan itseään, muttei voinut muutakaan. Kun huulet siirtyivät hänen poskelleen ja lähemmäksi suuta hän kuitenkin keräsi voimansa ja työni Mustan Ruhtinaan kaikin voimin poispäin itsestään. Huulet katosivat hänen iholtaan ja hän kuuli tämän ottavan askeleen taaksepäin. Sitten kädet tarttuivat häneen julmasti ja viskasivat sängylle. Hän tunsi ilman iskeytyvän ulos keuhkoistaan ja haukkoi ilmaa avuttomana. Kädet palasivat hänen ihollen ja painoivat hänet olkavarsista tiukasti kiinni patjaan. Julmiksi muuttuneet huulet painautuivat hänen huulilleen ja vartalo painautui raskaana hänen päälleen.

Sauronin huulet jättivät ikuisuudelta tuntuneen ajan jälkeen Legolasin ja vartalo haltian päältä katosi myös. Kovat kädet riisuivat hänen housunsa ja hän kuuli kankaan repeävän. Samat kovat kädet tarttuivat sitten häneen ja käänsivät hänet vatsalleen. Kauhu alkoi saada hänet valtaansa ja hän puri huultaan ettei huutaisi, kun kädet levittivät hänen jalkansa kovakouraisesti.

"Ei...", Legolasin ääni oli heikko ja rukoileva. "Älä tee sitä minulle, älä..."

Kädet jähmettyivät paikoilleen ja Legolas puristi silmänsä kiinni. Hän pelkäsi lyöntejä ja hengitti katkonaisesti, tahattomat kyyneleet valuivat hänen silmistään patjalle. Patja heilahti ja iho hipaisi hänen jalkaansa, mutta muuta kosketusta ei tullut.

Varovasti Legolas käänsi katseensa kohti huonetta ja näki hämärästi hahmon ääriviivat. Kuu ja tähdet paistoivat kirkkasti ulkona ja niiden kylmä valo toi valonhäivän pimeyteen. Hahmo seisoi selin häneen, tulenkarvaiset silmät eivät porautuneet häneen.

Musta Ruhtinas seisoi paikoillaan kunnes liikahti. Hän asteli poispäin ja haarniska palasi hänen ylleen ennenkuin hän oli ehtinyt poistua huoneesta. Raskaat saappaat iskeytyivät kiveen ja Legolas värähti jokaisen askeleen kaikuessa huoneissa. Ovi jäi auki ja hän makasi sängyllä uskaltamatta miltei hengittää. Kun hän ei enää kuullut mitään, hän nousi ylös ja avasi oven parvekkeelle. Kuun ja tähtien valo helpotti hiukan hänen oloaan. Palatessaan sisälle hän nosti housunsa lattialta. Ne olivat repeytyneet, niinkuin hän arvasikin. Viskaten ne täristen syrjään hän vajosi polvilleen ja yritti hengittää syvään.

Aamulla haltia heräsi kuten ennenkin hobittien iloiseen jutusteluun. Se tuntui kuitenkin väärältä, sillä he kaikki olivat Mordorissa ja Mustan Ruhtinaan armoilla. Hän sulki silmänsä ja kääriytyi entistä syvemmälle huopiinsa. Edes hobittien yritykset puhua hänelle ja ruuan tuoksu, eivät saaneet häntä avaamaan silmiään ja kohtaamaan uutta päivää.

Vasta kun päivä kääntyi kohti iltaa ja puolituiset lähtivät Legolas nousi ylös. Hän kietoi huovan lanteilleen ja söi haluttomasti omenan, jonka Merri ja Pippin olivat hänelle säästäneet ja joi kulauksen vettä. Hän tuijotti synkästi ulos ja mietti mitä peliä Musta Ruhtinas yritti pelata hänellä. Hän myönsi, että oli kiduttavaa tulla piinatuksi sillä tavoin, kuin tämä oli häntä piinannut. Kuin kaukaa hän kuuli matallisten saappaiden osuvan kiveen. Ne eivät tulleet viereisestä huoneesta vaan kaikuivat parvekkeelta. Hän tunsi olevansa kuin yöperhonen, joka lentää kohti liekkiä kulkiessaan hitaasti parvekkeelle ja äänen suuntaan.

Legolas kiersi hitaasti parveketta ja näki lopulta Mustan Ruhtinaan. Tämä seisoi lähellä kaidetta ja tämän kämmenellä lepäsi pikkulintu. Lintu istui siinä ja käänteli välillä päätään. Se jopa suki hieman siipiensä höyheniä, ennenkuin ponnistautui jälleen lentoon.

Legolas seisoi hiljaa ja katseli kulmiaan kurtistaen näkyä edessään. Musta Ruhtinas oli riisunut kypäränsä ja tuijotti linnun perään pieni hymy huulillaan. Auringonlasku ei ylettynyt tämän kasvoille, mutta arvet loistivat luunvalkoisina kalpealta iholta. Mustat hiukset liikkuivat pehmeästi tuulessa ja tärvelty suippo korva pilkahti niiden lomasta.

Hetken aikaa he molemmat seisoivat hiljaa, kunnes punakeltaiset vihaiset silmät pureutuivat Legolasiin. Hän astui askeleen taaksepäin ja käänsi katseensa pois. Hän kuuli metallin iskeytyvän kiveen ja hetken kuluttua kaikki oli taas hiljaista. Paikalla ei enää ollut muita kuin hän. Hän ei voinut sille mitään, että Mustan Ruhtinaan kasvojen näkeminen järkytti häntä ja hän vajosi kaiteen viereen voiden pahoin. Haltian kasvot eivät voineet olla sellaiset ja silti ne olivat olleet. Julmasti tärvellyt, mutta haltian kasvot. Sen täytyi olla Sauronin juoni hänen kiduttamisekseen.

Legolas istui seuraavan päivän korjaten housujaan ja tunikaansa Samin hankkimilla tarvikkeilla. Hän ei vieläkään kiinnittänyt paljoakaan huomiota hobitteihin ja he jättivät hänet rauhaan. Ainakin melkein.

"Omissa murheissaan istuminen ei tee hyvää. Ei varsinkaan kun ollaan Mordorissa ja kaikkea", Merrin ääni keskeytti Legolasin työskentelyn ja hän nosti katseensa puolituiseen. Merri söi omenaa seisten vain muutaman metrin päässä. Sanoissa tuntui olevan järkeä ja haltia hymyili.

"Kiitos."

"Eipä kestä", Merri tallusteli takaisin parvekkeelle ja rakkaan Pippininsä kiusaksi. Legolas katseli hänen peräänsä ja hymyili edelleen. Ei ollut mitään syytä vaipua murheeseen, ei nyt kun oli hetki aikaa nauttia auringon lämmöstä. Haltia asettautui selälleen aurinkoon makaamaan ja antoi sen lämmittää itseään.

Legolas sai olla rauhassa jälleen useampia päiviä, ennenkuin Musta Ruhtinas jälleen palasi. Tämä saapui kun ilta oli jo vaihtumassa yöksi ja Legolas nousi istumapaikaltaan parvekkeen ovensuusta. Hän katseli haarniskoitua hahmoa hiljaa ja tunsi jälleen pelkäävänsä. Hän oli kyllästynyt tähän kaavaan ja halusi siitä irti. Vaikka se tarkkoittaisikin kuolemaa ja kipua. Kunhan kaikki vain loppuisi pian. Hän ei kyennyt elämään tällä tavoin vankeudessa ja pelossa.

Sauron katseli haltiaansa yhtä tiiviisti kuin tämäkin katseli häntä. Hitaasti hän veti tämän voimillaan luokseen ja sulki oven parvekkeelle samalla. Hän ei halunnut näyttää kasvojaan, sillä tiesi täsmälleen miten ne vaikuttivat muihin. Ne saivat muut kavahtamaan ja inhoamaan häntä. Kun haltia oli pyytänyt häntä olemaan raiskaamatta tätä, hän oli muistanut. Hämärät muistot rakastajista olivat kurottuneet hänen tietoisuutensa kaukaa menneisyydestä. Hän muisti kauniita sanoja ja kasvoja, halukkuutta ja jopa himoa häntä kohtaan. Mutta niin ei ollut ollut enää pitkiin pitkiin aikoihin. Viimeisinä rakastajinaan hänellä oli ollut örkkejä, rujompia kuin hän itse, mutta halukkaita. Hän ei ollut inhonnut niiden kosketusta, tietäen hyvin mihin ne oli tuomittu. Muut kansat eivät voisi ikinä tuntea niitä kohtaan muuta kuin vihaa. Ja samaan kohtaloon hänen oli alistuttava. Aikojen taakse ylettyvä viha erotti hänet muusta maailmasta. He vihasivat häntä ja hän vihasi heitä.

Pimeys laskeutui ja Sauron riisui kypäränsä. Hän laski sen pöydälle ja kiersi toisen hansikoiduista käsistään haltian niskaan. Hän veti vastaanpyristelevän olennon lähemmäs itseään ja suuteli tätä pehmeästi. Huulet hänen omiensa alla olivat jäykät ja torjuvat. Hän päästi haltiasta irti ja katseli kuinka tämä perääntyi toiselle puolelle huonetta. Viha kuohahti hänen suonissaan.

"Sinä olet minun tai valitset kuoleman", hänen äänensä leikkasi ilmaa kuin ruoska ja hän lähestyi haltiaa uhkaavasti. Hän ei ollut varma kykenisikö pakottamaan haltian palvelemaan itseään ruumiillisesti, jos tämä valitsisi hänet ja sitten kieltäytyisi. Hän kuitenkin toivoi, että saisi haluamansa annettuna. Hän ei tiennyt miksi, mutta toivoi siitä huolimatta.

"Sitten valitsen kuoleman", haltia astui seinän vierestä pää ylpeästi pystyssä ilman pelkoa. Sauron tieti olevansa järjetön, kun vastaus tuntui iskulta vasten hänen kasvojaan. Hän seisoi vihdon kasvotusten haltian kanssa ja oli täynnä katkeraa vihaa. Hän antoi haltialle mahdollisuuden nähdä hänet ja huone ryöpsähti täyteen valoa. Sauron katsoi silmät kavenneina haltiaa ja tarttui tämän kurkkuun hansikoidulla kädellään. Vihaa uhkuen hän työnsi haltian selkä edellä päin seinää.

"Halveksitko minun lihaani niin paljon!" Sauron huusi ja Legolas sulki silmänsä kääntäen samalla päänsä pois. Se ei kuitenkaan kelvannut Mustalle Ruhtinaalle.

"Katso minuun, haltia!" hän lausui viimeisen sanan kuin kirouksen ja hänen otteensa haltian kurkulla tiukkeni. Vihdoin Legolas käänsi katseensa takaisin Mustaan Ruhtinaaseen. Hänen silmissään ei ollut enää pelkoa, vain rauhallista varmuutta.

"Halveksin, enkä ikinä voisi kumartaa sinua. Eikä kukaan muukaan haltia", Legolas tuijotti edessään seisovaa Mustaa Ruhtinasta, jonka kasvot olivat kuin kiveä. Heidän katseensa olivat hetken aikaa lukkiutuneet toisiinsa.

"Sitten te kaikki kuolette", Sauronin ääni oli hiljainen, mutta lävisti silti Legolasin sydämen. Mustan Ruhtinaan kasvoilla oli nyt pieni hymy, mutta kun tämä kääntyi pois haltia näki sen sulavan katkeruuden naamioksi ja yhden yksinäisen kyyneleen valuvan tämän poskelle. Rautainen käsi tarttui rautaiseen kypärään ja haltiakasvojen irvikuva oli jälleen peitetty.

Legolas seisoi lamaantuneena paikoillaan ja tuijotti Mustan Ruhtinaan selkää kun tämä harppoi pois. Sitten lausutut sanat upposivat hänen tajuntaansa. Hänen kansansa pyyhkäistäisiin pois. He eivät purjehtisi Kuolemattomille maille vaan heidän verensä vuodatettaisiin Mordorin saastuneeseen maahan. Mikä hän oli valitsemaan heidän kohtalonsa? Hän juoksi Mustan Ruhtinaan perään ja tarrautui tähän toisen huoneen keskellä. Hänet viskattiin maahan ja hänen yllään kohosi julma hallitsija. Hän puri hammastaan ja painoi päänsä kunnioituksen osoituksena. Hiljaisuus laskeutui huoneeseen.

"Anna minun palvella sinua herra", Legolas nieli viimeisetkin rippeet ylpeydestään ja pysytteli pää painuksissa Mustan Ruhtinaan edessä. Hän ei ollut varma voisiko enää auttaa asiaa, mutta hän yrittäisi. Hän ei voisi kantaa käsissään kansansa verta.

"Nouse ylös", kuiskaus ei ollut suoranainen komento, mutta Legolas totteli. Hän seurasi uutta herraansa nyt pimeään huoneeseen. Vaikka mitään ei sanottu, hän tiesi mitä häneltä haluttiin vastapalvelukseksi hänen kaltaistensa säästämisestä. Ilman valoakin Legolas osasi helposti avata haarniskan soljet. Jokainen avattu hihna kasvatti hänen tuntemaansa häpeää, mutta hän pakotti itsensä jatkamaan.

Riisuttuaan lopulta herransa koko haarniskan Legolas suoristutui. Hän seisoi Mustan Ruhtinaan edessä ja tuntiessaan käden rintakehällään työntävän itseään taaksepäin hän totteli. Tullessaan sängyn reunalle hän riisui oman tunikansa ja pudotti sen lattialle. Viileät kädet tarttuivat hänen käsiinsä ja veivät toisen rintakehälle. Hän ymmärsi ja hyväili ihoa karkean kankaan läpi hitaasti. Hän näki punahehkuisten silmien sulkeutuvan ja tunsi toisen kätensä alla kovan nännin. Hän nielaisi hiljaa ja jatkoi käsiensä tutkimusmatkaa, joskaan ei ollut kovinkaan innostunut. Hän jatkoi hyväilyä, mutta hänet keskeytettiin, kun hän oli keskittynyt ainoastaan rintakehän hyväilyyn. Hän oli tuntenut kankaankin läpi syvät arvet ja hänen kasvoilleen oli noussut inhoava ilme. Kädet tarttuivat jälleen hänen käsiinsä ja hänet painettiin istumaan sängyn reunalle.

Sauron tunsi kihelmöivää nautintoa tuntiessaan haltiansa käsien kosketukset. Haltia teki kuten hän tahtoi ilman käskyjäkin ja hiljaisuus oli rauhoittava. Hän sulki silmänsä nauttiessaan lämpimistä hyväilevistä käsistä. Hän ei myöskään halunnut säikyttää haltiaansa silmillään, he olivat tasaväkisempiä kun kumpikaan ei nähnyt mitään. Kun kädet jäivät hyväilemään hänen rintakehäänsä, hän puristi silmänsä tiukemmin kiinni tuntiessaan nöyryytyksen kyyneleet luomiensa takana. Hän pakotti haltian kädet irti itsestään ja tämän istumaan. Hän riisui itse tunikansa ja siirtyi sitten avaamaan housujaan, kun lämpimät kädet keskeyttivät hänet. Ne hapuilivat hetken ja avasivat sitten varmasti housujen kiinnityksen. Haltia kumartui riisumaan housut loppuun saakka ja riitti, että hän astui niistä ulos.

Legolas yritti nähdä jotain pimeässä, mutta yö oli pilvinen ja kätki tähdet näkyvistä. Hän näki kuitenkin lopulta parin punakeltaisia silmiä edessään riisuttuaan herransa kokonaan. Haluamatta pitkittää asioita hän nousi seisomaan ja riisui omatkin housunsa. He seisoivat sängyn vieressä katsellen toisiaan silmiin. Lopulta Musta Ruhtinas rikkoi hiljaisuuden.

"Käy makuulle", ääni oli tuskin kuuluva, mutta Legolas ei osannut sanoa siitä oliko se kehotus vai määräys. Hän kuitenkin totteli ja asettui vatsalleen sängylle, arvellen sen olleen Mustan Ruhtinaan tarkoitus. Patja keinahti ja hän tunsi kädet vartalollaan, ne tutkivat ja hyväilivät hänen selkäänsä. Pian niiden lisäksi hänen ihoaan hyväilivät kylmät huulet. Ne suutelivat hänen niskaansa ja jatkoivat reittiään alaspäin hänen selkäänsä.

Legolasin silmät pyöristyivät kun hän tunsi kielen pakaroidensa välissä. Hän ei ollut osannut odottaa moista, mutta antautui hyväilylle. Jos hän oli rehellinen, hän ei ollut odottanut minkäänlaista valmistelua, vaan vain lyhyen ja raa'an ottamisen. Viileät kädet jatkoivat hänen selkänsä hyväilyä kunnes nekin siirtyivät alemmas ja hyväilivät nyt reisien sisäosaa. Hän huokasi hiljaa ja painautui huomaamattaan paremmin herransa kosketuksiin.

Kieli katosi hetken kuluttua ja Legolas ynähti hiljaa. Hän tunsi Mustan Ruhtinaan kuitenkin haarojensa välissä ja parahti, kun tämä työntyi hitaasti hänen sisälleen. He eivät liikkuneet hetkeen, mutta huoneen täytti raskas hengitys. Hän parahti uudestaan kun Musta Ruhtinas liikkui liian aikaisin.

"Pahoillani", kuiskaus tuli yllätyksenä Legolasille ja hän tuijotti pimeään hämmentyneenä. Huulet hyväilivät kevyesti hänen niskaansa ja hän alkoi hiljlleen rentoutua.

"Ei se mitään."

Sauron vetäytyi miltei ulos haltiasta allaan ja tunkeutui tähän sitten taas hitaasti. Tällä kertaa liikettä ei seurannut tuskainen parahdus ja hän antoi nautinnolle etusijan. Ruumis hänen allaan oli lämmin ja täynnä elämää. Se oli kovin erilainen kuin hän itse oli nyt. Hän kuitenkin tiesi edelleen miten koskettaa sellaista vartaloa. Hän kuuli pian altaan nautinnollisen huokauksen ja hymyili hiukan. Hän myönsi tekevänsä parhaansa, muttei jaksanut kyseenalaistaa miksi niin teki. Haltia hänen allaan tuli huudahtaen hiljaa, eikä hänen täytynyt jatkaa pitkään sen jälkeen. Hän työntyi vielä muutaman kerran syvälle haltiaan ja äännähti tukahtuneesti saavuttaessaan oman huippunsa. Varovasti hän vetäytyi ulos haltiasta ja kierähti selälleen sängylle. Hän hengitti raskaasti ja kuunteli silmät kiinni omansa ja haltian sydämen sykettä.

He makasivat hetken paikoillaan, mutta sitten Legolas nousi ylös. Sauron seurasi tätä katseellaan ja tunsi huulilleen kohoavan pienen hymyn, kun haltia keräsi joitakin huopian lattialta ja heitti ne sängylle. Hän levitti kaksi haltian heittämää huopaa patjan päälle ja jätti loput odottamaan. Haltia meni avaamaan parvekkeen oven ja sulkemaan toisen.

Raikas yöilma tulvi sisälle ja Sauron asettui kunnolla makuulle. Hän katseli haltiaa, joka lopulta tuli hänen viereensä ja veti huovan päälleen. Lepo tuntui mukavalta ajatukselta ja hän sulki silmänsä ajatellen nauttivansa haltiansa lämmöstä vielä hetken ennekuin nousisi. Auringon säteet olivat kuitenkin se mihin hän säpsähti hereille.


	4. Chapter 4

Nimi:Minkä taakseen jättää sen edestään löytää

Kirjoittaja: Piiska

Rating: R

Yhteenveto: Sauron/Legolas. Seurue epäonnistui tehtävässään ja Keski-Maalla on uusi herra. AU, slash

Tekijänoikeuksista: Tolkienin hahmot eivät kuulu minulle, enkä saa tästä mitään rahallista korvausta (Duh!)

Kirjoittajan huomautus: Kooma on tämän lukenut etukäteen... Ajattelin nyt kuitenkin pistää tätä tekstiä netin tukkeeksi. Loistavaa. Kritiikki ja palaute on pop.

Legolas oli levännyt loppujen lopuksi varsin hyvin, vaikka hänen toisella puolellaan olikin Musta Ruhtinas. Aamu saapui kauniina, kuten yleensäkin, ja hän tuijotteli parvekkeen ovesta tohtimatta kääntyä ympäri katsoakseen tarkemmin edellisöistä rakastajaansa. Kun hobitit tassuttelivat ovelle hän sai nämä poistumaan hiiren hiljaa varoittavalla katseella ja päänpudistuksella.

Varovasti Legolas kuitenkin lopulta kääntyi katsomaan rakastajaansa. Hän ei voinut sanoa pitävänsä näkemästään, mutta myönsi ettei halveksinutkaan. Näytti siltä kuin haltian, joka makasi unessa hänen vierellään, jokaiseen ruumiinosaan olisi kajonnut terä ja jättänyt jälkeensä rosoisen arven. Musta Ruhtinas oli yön aikana kääntynyt kyljelleen häneen päin ja potkinut huovan pois. Arvet risteilivät jokapuolella tämän kehoa, kasvoista käsiin ja jalkateriin. Yksi viilto kulki rintakehän läpi ja oli tuhonnut matkallaan osan rintalihaksesta. Kun hän katseli nukkuvaa olentoa, hän ei nähnyt pahuutta. Niin väärältä kuin se tuntuikin, hän ei voinut tuntea vihaa edellisestä yöstä. Yhtäkkiä hän kuitenkin tuijotti valppaisiin avoimiin silmiin, joissa viha ja julmuus olivat edellisenä iltana asuneet. Nyt niiden syvyydessä oli pelkoa ja kärsimystä, tuskaa jostain sellaisesta jota hän ei käsittänyt.

Legolas hämmentyi yhä enemmän kun pelko kasvoi punakeltaisissa silmissä. Hän ei tiennyt mitä tehdä tuntiessaan pelon heräilevän myös itsessään. He kaksi tuijottivat hetken aikaa liikahtamattakaan toisiinsa, kunnes Mustan Ruhtinaan silmissä alkoi herätä tietoisuus siitä missä hän todella oli. Pelko suli hänen silmistään ja sen tilalle nousi hirvittävä viha. Legolas puolestaan tunsi pelon puristuvan sydämensä ympärille vahvempana kuin aikaisemmin.

Taivas ulkona synkkeni nopeasti. Kuin tyhjästä pilvet kerääntyivät tornin ja sen lähiseutujen ylle. Ne pyörteilivät mustina ja uhkaavina ja tuuli säesti niitä ulvoen vimmatusti. Sauron tuijotti laskeutuneessa pimeydessä haltiaa vierellään. Liian monet muistikuvat olivat heränneet jälleen eloon ja hän saattoi syyttää siitä vain itseään ja haltiaa. Nuoren haltian kasvot olivat vääristynet pelosta ja tämä kompuroi ylös ja kauemmaksi. Sauron ei irrottanut katsettaan tästä vaan nousi itsekin seuraten uhriaan. Hän päästi kuitenkin haltian pakenemaan kun tämä pyrähti juoksuun ja ulos huoneesta.

Sauron seisoi huoneessa yksin ja tunsi vihansa nostattavan yhä uusia pilviä ja saavan ne leimahtelemaan salamoista. Vasta kun hänen vihaansa alkoi sekoittua pohjatonta surua ja menetyksen tunnetta pilvet avautuivat piiskaavaksi sateeksi. Hän puki ylleen, muttei kyennyt painamaan kypärää päähänsä vaan lysähti toivottomana sängyn reunalle. Hiljaiset kyyneleet valuivat Keski-Maan Herran kasvoille ja rautainen kypärä putosi kolahtaen lattialle. Viha oli peittänyt lukemattomiksi vuosiksi muistot kaikesta muusta paitsi kivusta ja pelosta. Niistä se oli ammentanut voimaa ja mustuttanut hänen sydämensä ennen hänen kukistumistaan. Ja juuri viha oli pitänyt hänen unensa mustina ja hirvittävinä koko sen ajan kun hän oli odottanut ja uneksinut.

Nyt nuori haltia oli kuitenkin herättänyt Sauronin mieleen joitakin sellaisia muistoja, joita hän oli kantanut aarteinaan ennenkuin kaikki oli sortunut hänen elämässään. Hän muisti asioita ennen pohjatonta vihaansa ja tärisi kevyesti. Tunteet joita hän ei ollut tuntenut ikuisuuksiin kieppuivat hänen ruumiissaan, sekoittuen vihaan ja suruun. Ne olivat kuitenkin vain aaveita hänen menneisyydestään, eikä niillä ollut ollut sijaa Sauronin tietoisuudessa enää pitkiin aikoihin.

Vähitellen tunnemyrsky Mustan Ruhtinaan mielessä alkoi laantua, mutta ulkona sade piiskasi yhä mustaa kiveä ja salamat räsähtelivät ilman halki. Hän nousi sängyn reunalta ja asteli hitaasti parvekkeelle. Tuuli riepotteli Sauronin hiuksia, mutta rajuilma kulki käsi kädessä sen raivon kanssa, joka hehkui punakeltaisista silmistä.

Raivo ei tuntunut hellittävän Mustan Ruhtinaan mielestä ja siihen sekoittui kärsimättömyyttä. Hän ei kyennyt pitämään tunteitaan hallinnassa, eikä siten palaamaan alamaistensa pariin. Hän tiesi liiankin hyvin murskaavansa vain kaiken elollisen minkä näkisi jos laskeutuisi valtaistuinsaliinsa. Etsiessään keinoa hallita tunteitaan Sauronin mieleen nousi kuva nuoresta haltiasta, joka oli antautunut hänelle edellisenä iltana. Hän muisti hyvin sen rauhallisen tunteen, joka oli seurannut heidän rakasteluaan. Musta Ruhtinas käänsi ajatuksensa ulospäin ja etsi haltiaa. Tuntiessaan tämän ajatukset hän tunkeutui niihin ja käski tätä murskaavalla voimalla palaamaan.

Legolas oli paennut Keski-Maan Herran edestä niin nopeasti kuin oli vain kyennyt. Hän oli juossut ulos huoneista ja alas portaita. Hän oli syöksynyt sisälle hobittien huoneisiin ja painanut oven tiukasti kiinni perässään. Hengittäen katkonaisesti haltia oli painanut selkänsä ovean vasten ja vasta sitten kiinnitänyt huomionsa säikähtäneisiin hobitteihin, jotka tuijottivat häntä silmät ymmyrkäisinä.

Puinen ovi ei tuntunut turvalliselta haltian selkää vasten ja hän valui lattialle istumaan ja tasaamaan hengitystään. Hän katsoi hiljaa puolituisia ja haroi sitten hiuksiaan tärisevin käsin. Hermostunut naurahdus karkasi Legolasin huulilta ennenkuin hän alkoi nyyhkyttää lohduttomasti. Pienet kädet ilmestyivät silittämään hänen hiuksiaan ja hartioitaan ja pelästyneet, mutta rauhoittavat äänet yrittivät saada hänet lopettamaan itkemisen.

Vasta kun kyyneleet alkoivat kuivua Legolasin kasvoilta hän kykeni puhumaan. Ymmärtämättä syytä, hän kertoi puolituisille mitä oli tapahtunut. Välillä hänen äänestään kuulsi pelko, viha ja inho ja välillä ihmetys. Väsyneesti haltia painoi päänsä ovea vasten ja hiljeni saatuaan kertomuksensa loppuun. Hän oli uuvuksissa ja peloissaan.

Legolas painoi kasvot käsiinsä ja voihkaisi hiljaa. Hän oli sekaisin kaikesta mitä oli tapahtunut ja toivoi ettei olisi tilanteessa jossa oli. Kenties joku muu ei olisi nostattanut Mustan Ruhtinaan vihaa edellisenä iltana, kenties joku muu olisi vahvempi kuin hän ja kykenisi vastustamaan Keski-Maan Herraa. Jossitteluun ei kuitenkaan ollut aikaa, sillä kukaan heistä ei voinut olla huomaamatta rajuilmaa, joka ulvoi tornin ulkopuolella. Eikä kenelläkään ollut epäillystä siitä, kuka oli myrskyn takana.

"Mitä minä teen?", Legolasin ääni oli heikko epätoivoinen kuiskaus. Hän pelkäsi, että joutuisi kohtamaan Keski-Maan Herran vielä useasti ja toivoi, että tietäisi mitä tehdä. Hänellä ei ollut varaa suututtaa herraansa, se kostautuisi paitsi hänelle itselleen, myös muille. Hobitit näyttivät yhtä neuvottomilta kuin hänkin ja väristen Legolas kietoi kädet ympärilleen.

Lopulta kun kukaan ei puhunut Merri nousi ylös ja puditseli roskat pois housuiltaan. Hän katseli hetken aikaa ulos mietteliään näköisenä ja kääntyi sitten katsomaan ystäviään ja Legolasia.

"Varmasti Aragorn tai joku muu tietäisi", hän keikkui kantapäillään ja antoi sanojensa upota muiden tajuntaan. Legolas ymmärsi heti hänen aikeensa. Hän ei näyttänyt iloiselta.

"Jos sinut saadaan kiinni sieltä, tuskin tapaamme enää", haltian ääni oli kolkko ja pehmeä samaan aikaan. Hän arvosti puolituisen rohkeutta, mutta ei halunnut asettaa tätä vaaraan. Virnistys kohosi Merrin kasvoille ja hän vilkaisi ovelasti Pippiniä, joka punastui korviaan myöten.

"Mutta he eivät saa", kaikkien katseet olivat kiinnittyneet nolostuneeseen Pippiniin samalla kun Merri puhui. Kuin selitystä vaatien Frodo tökkäsi vieressään istuvaa Pippiniä kylkeen ja kohotti toista kulmaansa.

"Eh, ei mitään. Pitkä juttu...", Pippin ei ollut kovin innokas vastaamaan uteluun, vaan onnistui punastumaan vielä asteen punaisemmaksi. Hän tuijotti lattiaan ja oli kovin kiinnostunut kivenpalasta jota pyöritti sormissaan.

"Ei se ole sinua aikaisemmin estänyt", Frodo naurahti hyväntahtoisesti ja hetkeksi koko kammottava tilanne tuntui unohtuvan, kun hobitit pääsivät jälleen kiusoittelemaan toisiaan. Samkin hymyili hiukan, kuin jonkun vanhan muiston vallassa.

Legolas oli ainoa huoneessa olevista, joka ei voinut löytää syytä hymyillä. Hän tunsi ilmassa väreilevän vihan nyt vahvemmin kun oli ehtinyt rauhoittua. Viha tuntui huumaavalta, vaikka siihen oli sekoittunut muutakin. Hän ei vain saanut otetta siitä, mitä se jokin oli. Vähitellen pelko alkoi kasvaa jälleen ja nyt hän pelkäsi enemmän muiden puolesta, kuin itsensä.

"Mene..." haltian ääni oli hiljainen, mutta kuolemanvakava. Merri hätkähti sen kuulleessaan ja jäi hetkeksi epäilemään olisiko kuitenkaan järkevää lähteä yhtään minnekään. Kun Pippin sitten kiskoi häntä hihasta, hänen oli pakko nousta ja kaksikko katosi ovesta portaikkoon.

Painostava hiljaisuus laskeutui huoneeseen. Kaukana ulkona tuuli ulvoi, mutta kukaan lattialla kyyhöttävistä ei sitä huomannut. He kuulostelivat aivan toisenlaisia ääniä. Oven narahdusta, raskaita askelia tai hobittijalkojen hiljaisia läpsähdyksiä. Aika venyi ikuisuudeksi ja se piinasi heidän mieliään. Pelot saivat voimaa epävarmuudesta ja kauhut, jotka nousivat itse kunkin mieleen eivät antaneet sijaa rauhallisille ajatuksille. He odottivat istuen erillään varautuen pahimpaan.

Haltia säpsähti. Sen seurauksena kaksi hobittia painautuivat lähemmäs toisiaan. He katselivat kalvennutta haltiaa, joka nousi hitaasti ylös. Avuttomuus ja pelko loistivat jalon olennon silmistä, mutta puolituiset eivät uskaltaneet sanoa sanaakaan.

"Minun pitää mennä", haltian ääni oli miltei hajamielinen, kun hänen huulensa muodostivat sanat. Hän raotti ovea vain hiukan ja pujahti ulos. Ovi narahti hiukan sulkeutuessaan ja sitten oli taas hiljaista.

Legolas nousi portaat hitaasti. Hän tunsi kulkevansa kohti tuomiotaan, joka olisi pahempi kuin kuolema. Hän ei ollut koskaan halunnut niin kovasti päästä puiden keskelle Synkmetsään. Hän kaipasi kotiaan ja kaikkea minkä oli menettänyt, pelko alkoi hitaasti lannistaa hänen rohkeutensa. Haltia pelkäsi kipua, jota tiesi herransa aiheuttavan hänelle. Kun hän lopulta seisoi Mustan Ruhtinaan edessä, ei hän uskaltanut nostaa katsettaan.

Sauron hämmentyi nähdessään haltian edessään. Hän oli aikonut käyttää haltiaa tyynnyttämään mielensä, mutta nyt hän ei kyennyt muistamaan miksi oli ollut niin täynnä vihaa. Tietämättä mitä tehdä tai sanoa hän ainoastaan seisoi haltian edessä. Kummallinen tunne, jota hän ei tunnistanut aaltoili hänen vatsanpohjassaan. Hiljaisuus vain venyi huoneessa, mutta kumpikaan ei huomannut rajuilman seestymistä ja muuttumista hitaaksi tihkuksi.

"Tule", Mustan Ruhtinaan ääni oli hiljainen ja piti sisällään vain aavistuksen uhkaa, jos sitäkään. Legolas nyökkäsi ja seurasi herraansa makuuhuoneeseen. Hän pelkäsi, että rauhallisuus oli vain tyyntä myrskyn edellä, Keski-Maan Herran juoni hänen kiduttamisekseen. Hän ei muistanut edellisen yön tai aamun rauhallisia hetkiä, vaan vain ne jolloin häntä oli satutettu ja piinattu.

Makuuhuone oli pimeä ja kun ovi sulkeutui heidän perässään, Legolas ei kyennyt näkemään mitään. Haltialle se oli kammottavaa, hän oli tottunut pimeään Synkmetsässä, mutta läpitunkematon pimeys oli jotakin aivan erilaista. Hän näki kuitenkin pian taas hirvittävät tuliset silmät edessään, kun Musta Ruhtinas kääntyi katsomaan häntä. Hän nielaisi pelosta ja toivoi tuskansa olevan nopeaa.

Legolas säpsähti tuntiessaan höyhenenkevyen kosketuksen huulillaan. Sormet katosivat sen seurauksena ja hetkeen mitään ei tapahtunut. He seisoivat liikkumatta vastakkain ja kumpikaan ei sanonut mitään. Haltia ei tiennyt mitä peliä hänen herransa tällä kertaa pelasi, muttei halunnutkaan kysyä. Hän pelkäsi mitä hänen uhmakkuutensa voisi saada aikaan. Varovasti hän kuitenkin nosti katseensa Mustan Ruhtinaan silmiin. Ne katsoivat häneen takaisin tarkaavaisina, tarkkaillen hänen jokaista elettään.

Hitaasti Keski-Maan Herra kumartui eteenpäin ja painoi huulensa kevyesti haltian huulille, joka veti hätäisesti päänsä kauemmaksi. Tajuttuaan mitä oli tehnyt Legolas kirosi mielessään ja pakotti itsensä astumaan askeleen eteenpäin ja poistamaan heidän välillään olevan etäisyyden. Hän kohotti kätensä varovasti herransa kasvoille ja kurkottautui suutelemaan tämän kuolemankylmiä huulia. Ne avautuivat hänelle vasta hetken kuluttua ja välittämättä tuntemastaan inhosta haltia tutki kielellään toisen suuta. Jatkaessaan suudelmaa Legolas laski toisen kätensä alemmas ja alkoi näppärästi availla haarniskan solkia ja nyörejä. Hän muisti huoneessa olevan pöydän ja ohjasi herransa yllättävän helposti sen viereen.

Saatuaan haarniskan osat laskettua hiljaa yksitelleen pöydälle Legolas lopetti suudelman. Hän ei halunnut minkään aiheuttavan häiriötä. Tietämättä miten varastaa herransa huomion toisella tavalla hän pakotti itsensä suutelemaan jälleen Mustan Ruhtinaan huulia. Samalla hän upotti kätensä herransa hiuksiin. Hän ei ollut yllättynyt tuntiessaan miten karheat ne todella olivat. Hän oli tuntenut ne ihollaan edellisenä iltana, mutta ei ollut kyennyt ajattelemaan, että haltian hiukset voisivat olla niin karkeat. Haluamatta kuitenkaan takertua ajatukseen Legola ohjasi Mustan Ruhtinaan sängyn vierelle. Hän lopetti suudelman ja katsoi tulihekuisiin silmiin hiljaa.

Hitaasti haltia kävi makuulle ja katsoi herraansa varovasti. Sauron oli huumaantunut lämmöstä, jota haltia säteili ja tämän kosketuksista. Hän tunsi olonsa kömpelöksi ja laskeutui haltiaakin hitaammin tämän vierelle. Hän kosketti epävarmana haltian kasvoja ja kurottautui sitten suutelemaan haltiaansa, kun tämä ei vastustellut. Huumaava tunne vain kasvoi. Pitkän tovin kuluttua hän kuitenkin käänsi haltian vatsalleen ja toisti edellisöiset valmistelut. Tällä kertaa hän käytti kuitenkin enemmän aikaa ja työntyessään haltiaansa, hän sai vain hiljaisen ynähdyksen vastaukseksi.

Legolas haukkoi henkeään kun Musta Ruhtinas osui juuri oikeaan kohtaan jo ensimmäisellä työnnöllä. Hän ei kyennyt ymmärtämään mistä niin valtava nautinto tuli. Tuntui kuin koko tilanne olisi haalistunut taustalle ja vain jatkuva uskomaton tunne olisi ollut olemassa. Hän ei enää piitannut siitä, kuka kaiken aiheutti vaan janosi yhä lisää. Lisää, kovempaa. Hän ei tiennyt valittavansa ääneen, eikä kuullut omaa huutoaan tullessaan pimeässä huoneessa kylmästä hiestä kiiltelevän herransa alla.

Sauron lepäsi nukkuvan haltian vierellä ja uskaltamatta edes koskettaa tämän hiuksia. Hän pelkäsi rauhan katoavan sydämestään heti kun haltia heräisi ja näkisi hänen kasvonsa. Ulkona aurinko oli hitaasti laskemassa, mutta sen voimakas hehku valaisi koko huoneen. Haltia näytti kauniilta kylpiessään syksyn oranssissa hohteessa. Jokin hänen sisällään halusi kovasti vetää haltian lähemmäs, mutta hän sulki sen mielestään ja vain odotti.

Vähitellen Legolas alkoi heräillä. Hän ei aluksi tiennyt missä oli, kun lämmin aurinko osui hänen silmiinsä. Hän hymyili raukeasti, tuntien yhä nautinnon jäljet kehossaan. Kääntäessään päänsä sivulle, hän kuitenkin muisti kaiken. Mustat lattiat ja seinät sekä karkealla pöydällä lojuva haarniska olivat riittävä muistutus, eikä hän uskaltanut kääntyä toiseen suuntaan. Huoneen täytti hiljaisuus, eikä hän kyennyt kuulemaan muuta, kuin oman hengityksensä ja sydämenlyöntinsä. Silti hän tiesi jonkun olevan takanaan. Eikä hänen tarvinnut miettiä pitkään, tietääkseen kuka tuo joku oli.

Hämärän laskuetumiseen ei ollut enää pitkä aika, mutta vielä auringon valaessa kultaansa huoneeseen Legolas tunsi sormien koskettavan leukaansa. Ne käänsivät hänen päänsä toiseen suuntaan ja hän toivoi, että olisi maannut kyljellään eikä selällään. Hän joutui vastentahtoisesti kääntämään katseensa kohti herraansa, eikä kohdannut tämän katsetta vaan katsoi tämän kaulaa. Käsi kietoutui hänen ympärilleen ja veti lähemmäs kylmyyttä huokuvaa vartaloa. Legolas sulki silmänsä ja painoi päänsä jäykästi vasten herransa rintaa. Hän oli vastatusten koko Keski-Maan suurimman vihollisen kanssa, rakastavaisille sopivan asennon irvikuvassa. Hän ei kyennyt ymmärtämään miten asiat olivat päätyneet siihen pisteeseen.

Sauron tunsi haltian jäykkyyden, muttei välittänyt. Hän oli rauhallinen ja nautiskeli lämmöstä, jota ei ollut omassa kehossaan tuntenut tuskin koskaan. Hän muisti kuinka hänen oma vartalonsa oli kylmettänyt häntä jo kauan ennen kaikkea vihaa ja tuskaa. Unohtaakseen kipeät ajatukset hän kohotti haltian leukaa ja suuteli tätä voimakkaasti. Haltia ynähti vastalauseeksi, mutta se ei haitannut. Hän oli saanut haudattua häiritsevät ajatukset ja vapautettuaan toisen suudelmasta, hän nousi sängyltä ja pukeutui. Hän ei jaksanut edes piitata siitä, että haltia näki hänet kaikessa hänen rujoudessaan. Kun Sauron oli painanut kypärän päähänsä, hän lähti jättäen haltiansa yksin sängylle.

Legolas ei uskaltanut katsoa herraansa kun tämä nousi ja kiipesi hänen ylitseen. Kuitenkin kuullessaan tämän pehmeät askeleet kiveä vasten hän käänsi katseensa ja katsoi Mustaa Ruhtinasta. Tämä seisoi selin häneen, mutta vain hartioille ulottuvat hiukset eivät kyenneet peittämään arpia, jotka peittivät koko selän. Vartalo, jota hän katseli olisi voinut olla miellyttävä silmälle, ellei se olisi ollut niin suuressa ristiriidassa sen kanssa, että se kuului haltialle.

Musta Ruhtinas kääntyi sivuttain kiinnittäessään solkia käsivarressaan. Legola käänsi hetkeksi päänsä pois, mutta tarkasteli sitten tarkemmin herransa piirteitä. Ne olivat kovin nuoren näköiset ja sirot. Ilman arpia ne olisivat olleet kauniit, mutta sellaisina kuin ne nyt olivat, ne muistuttivat örkin ja haltian välimuotoa. Lagolas tunsi kasvoilleen kohoavan inhoavan ilmeen ja kääntyi kyljelleen seinää päin. Pian hän kuuli raskaat askeleet ja tiesi olevansa yksin. Värähtäen hän sulki silmänsä ja pakotti itsensä uneen.

Hobitit uskaltautuivat takaisin puutarhaan ja Mustan Ruhtinaan huoneisiin vasta seuraavan päivän ollessa puolessa. Kun heille selvisi, että Legolas oli kunnossa, he kiiruhtivat etsimään hänelle ruokaa. Pippin oli onnistunut kähveltämään, jopa uuden tunikan ja housut. Ne eivät sopineet kovin hyvin, mutta kelpasivat. Iltapäivällä Merri pujahti haltian luokse ja vilkuili ympärilleen varuillaan.

"Näin Aragornin...", puolituinen näytti pelkäävän, että Musta Ruhtinas kuulisi hänen puheensa ja ilmestyisi tyhjästä lopettamaan hänen lyhyen elämänsä. Legolasin kannustamana hän kuitenkin jatkoi. "Hän ehdotti, että houkuttelisit Hänet ... eh... kun Hänellä olisi muuta ajateltavaa, ymmärrät varmaan, niin yrittäisit surmata hänet..."

Legolas näytti epäilevältä. Hän ei uskonut idean onnistuvan, tuskin mikään tavallinen ase pystyisi vahingoittamaan Keski-Maan Herraa ja haltioiden lumotut aseet Hän varmasti aistisi. Huokaisten hän puristi käteensä lyhyen veitsen, jonka Merri hänelle antoi. Puolituinen näytti pelokkaalta ja surulliselta.

"Hän ei keksinyt muuta. Sanoi... Sanoi, että ainakin sinun kärsimyksesi lyhenisivät", Merri alkoi hiljaa näähkyttää ja Legolas kietoi kätensä tämän ympärille ja yritti hymyillä.

"Minä en jätä teitä yksin. Usko minua", Merri näytti siltä, että yritti kovasti uskoa Legolasin sanoihin, mutta kumpikaan ei uskonut niihin sydämessään. He istuivat pitkään hiljaa kahden, eivätkä muut kehdanneet heitä häiritä.

Joka ilta Legolasin mieltä painoi pelko ja hän odotti hermot kireällä kuulevansa raskaat askeleet portaikosta. Niitä ei kuitenkaan kuulunut ja elämä vaikutti asettuneen rauhallisiin uomiin. Hobitit viettivät paljon aikaa ylhäällä haltian kanssa, vaikka puutarhassa ei ollutkaan oikeastaan mitään tehtävää. He puhuivat paljoan, kertoivat tarinoita ja antoivat takkatulen lämmittää. Erityisesti puolituiset olivat olleet innoissaan löytäessään eräänä aamuna kasan polttopuita huoneensa edustalta. Roihuava tuli teki olon kotoisammaksi synkkenevinä iltoina muuten niin karuissa huoneissa.

Vähitellen sää kuitenkin huononi. Aurinko ei pian näyttäytynyt ollenkaan ja Mordoria peitti tumma varjo, joka ei hälventynyt rajuista tuuliista, jotka alkoivat riepotella kaikkea mikä niiden tielle osui. Puolituiset ja Legolas ymmärsivät pian mistä oli kyse ja huoli asui yhä vahvempana haltian mielessä. Hän ei halunnut aiheuttaa vaaraa pienille ystävilleen ja toivoi, että olisi ainoa joka joutuisi maksamaan petoksesta. Hän epäili kuitenkin, että Mustan Ruhtinaan vihaa ei yhdellä kuolemalla laannutettaisi.

Legolas oli jo miltei menettänyt käsityksensä vuorokauden ajoista, niin pimeäksi olivat Mordor ja torni muuttuneet. Hän hätkähti kuitenkin kuullessaan raskaat askeleet ensimmäistä kertaa viikkoihin. Ne lähestyivät ja haltia nousi paikaltaan takkatulen lämmöstä. Puolituiset olivat jossakin alhaalla noutamassa ruokaa ja hän oli iloinen siitä. Hän ei halunnut heidän joutuvan todistamaan kuolemaansa. Vaikka hän kuinka yritti pitää mielensä rauhallisena, hän ei voinut olla huomaamatta hengityksensä kiihtyvän nopeasti. Päivä ei ollut vielä kääntynyt iltaan, mutta ulkona pimeys oli täydellinen.

Ovi narahti pahaenteisesti, kun Keski-Maan Herra astui haltiansa eteen. Legolas tarkkaili herraansa hermostuneena kun tämä lähestyi häntä hitaasti, kuin vaanien. Hän hengähti hätääntyneesti kun hänet nostettiin vahvoille käsivarsille ja kannettiin makuuhuoneeseen. Sänky tuntui epämiellyttävän kovalta, kun hänet pudotettiin sille ja haltia ei voinut olla irvistämättä. Se oli kuitenkin pienin hänen murheistaan kun hän puolittain näki ja puolittain kuuli herransa riisuvan varusteitaan. Toisesta huoneesta heijastuva tulen loimotus ei luonut riittävästi valoa, jotta haltia olisi nähnyt kunnolla. Nielaisten hän katseli herraansa ja toivoi ettei tämä huomaisi pientä veistä, joka hänellä oli vyöllään.

Sauron seisoi alasti sängyn vierellä ja katseli nälkäisesti haltiaansa. Hän himoitsi tämän lihaa, hän halusi upottaa itsensä siihen ja tuntea haltian värisevän nautinnosta. Haltian nautinnolliset äännähdykset viime kerralla olivat soineet hänen päässään kauan. Huudot olivat olleet jostain syystä musiikkia hänen korvilleen ja nyt kun hän oli tullut taas haltiansa luoke, hän ei ymmärtänyt miksi oli odottanut niin pitkään. Vain tämän näkeminen sai Sauronin himon syttymään ja kun hän oli nostanut haltian käsivarsilleen hänen ajatuksensa olivat sumentuneet. Hänessä sykki tarve ottaa hoikka olento, joka makasi sängyllä.

Musta Ruhtinas kiipesi sängylle haltian ylle ja tarkkaili tämän kasvoja. Jotakin oli kuin piilossa tämän silmissä, päättäväisyyttä tehdä jotakin. Hän ei jaksanut piitata siitä, vaan vangitsi tämän huulet omillaan. Helposti hän houkutteli ne aukeamaan ja tunkeutui vastahakoiseen suuhun. Haltian maku oli juovuttava ja hän janosi lisää. Enemmän haltiastaan. Hymyillen ilkikurisesti hän lopetti suudelman aikeenaan jatkaa matkaansa alemmas. Hymy pyyhkiytyi nopeasti pois, kun hän tunsi kylmän raudan pureutuvan lihaansa. Hän oli kuvitellut, ettei enää koskaan joutuisi tuntemaan sitä tunnetta. Kun terä katosi hiljainen parahdus oli ainoa kuultava ääni huoneessa.

Haalea veri valui Legolasin käsille kun hän veti veitsen ulos. Hänen kätensä tärisivät ja hän tunsi kauhua siitä mitä oli tehnyt. Hän ei ollut murhaaja, muttei voinut muutakaan. Kaikin voimin hän työnsi Mustan Ruhtinaan päältään ja hyökkäsi tämän kimppuun. Hän kohosi nyt herransa yllä ja veitsi kohotettuna. Hän epäröi kuitenkin liian kauan iskuaan, sillä kun hänen kätensä laski kuolettavaan iskuun rautainen ote ympäröi hänen ranteensa. Parahtaen hänen oli irrotettava otteensa veitsestä. Ote kuitenkin katosi pian ja hän kyyristyi peläten sängylle kun hänen herransa nousi ylös.

Legolas odotti kohtaloaan, mutta huone oli hiljainen. Kun hän lopulta uskaltautui kohottamaan katseensa, hän ei nähnyt ketään. Huone oli autio ja ainoa asia joka todisti tapahtuneesta, oli verinen lyhyt veitsi, joka lojui yhä hänen vieressään. Ynähtäen hiljaa haltia yritti parhaansa mukaan pyyhkiä käsiään tahraavan veren pois, mutta se tuntui lähes mahdottomalta. Lopulta lähes hysteerinen käsien puhdistaminen muuttui nyyhkytykseksi ja haltia lyyhistyi sängylle.

Ennen kuin Legolas oli ehtinyt rauhoittua portaikosta kuului askeleita. Ne eivät kuuluneet puolituisille, eivätkä hänen herralleen. Irvistäen itsekseen hän katseli örkkejä, jotka lähestyivät häntä aivan yhtä inhoavat ilmeet kasvoillaan. Hän tajusi olla vastustelematta kun ne tarttuivat häneen ja raahasivat portaikkoon ja lähes loputtomia askelmia alas. Vasta kun he saapuivat maan alle, hän alkoi riuhtoa vastaan. Kipeä isku osui häntä takaraivoon, mutta hän vain horjahti polvilleen. Örkit kiroilivat hetken ja sitten tuli mustuus.


	5. Chapter 5

Nimi:Minkä taakseen jättää sen edestään löytää

Kirjoittaja: Piiska

Rating: R

Yhteenveto: Sauron/Legolas. Seurue epäonnistui tehtävässään ja Keski-Maalla on uusi herra. AU, slash

Tekijänoikeuksista: Tolkienin hahmot eivät kuulu minulle, enkä saa tästä mitään rahallista korvausta (Duh!)

Kirjoittajan huomautus: Angstia kenties hiukan lisää.. Kertokaahan mitä mieltä olette tästä kyhäelmästäni.

Musta Ruhtinas istui valtaistuimellaan ja katseli palvelijoitaan. Hän oli huonolla tuulella ja kukaan ei voinut olla aistimatta sitä.Vasta tuntien kuluttua hän tunsi mielensä hieman rauhoittuvan, se ei kuitenkaan poistanut yhä jatkuvaa polttavaa tunnetta hänen alavatsassaan. Haavan hän oli parantanut miltei heti terän poistuttua hänen lihastaan, mutta jäljellä oleva arpi sykki kipua kaikkialle. Se piinasi ja väsytti häntä. Kahtakaan vuorokautta ei ollut ehtinyt kulua, kun hänen oli pakko palata huoneisiinsa. Polttava tunne oli muuttunut sykkiväksi kivuksi, joka sai kaikki vanhatkin arvet aristamaan. Hän ei pystynyt istumaan taikka makaamaan. Liikkeet lähettivät viiltävän tuskan hänen kehonsa läpi.

Sauron ei ollut liian ylpeä ollakseen hakematta apua haltioilta. Hän oli lähettänyt yhden palvelijoistaan Elrondin luo tyrmiin, mutta tämä oli kieltäytynyt kidutuksen ja kuolemankin uhalla auttamasta Mustaa Ruhtinasta. Niin hän joutui kestämään kipunsa ja kun ne vihdoin kahdeksan päivän kuluttua hänen eristäytymisestään alkoivat helpottaa, hän vajosi raskaaseen uneen. Eikä uni ollut tyhjää, mustat ajatukset täyttivät hänen sen ja herätessään hän ei aluksi tajunnut saaneensa ruumiinsa takaisin. Hän huusi vihasta ja tornin kivet tärisivät sen voimasta.

Legolas istui kylmässä sellissä nojaten seinään. Hän ei tiennyt kuinka kauan oli siellä ollut. Päivillä ei ollut merkitystä ikuisessa pimeydessä. Kaikki oli kovin hiljaista, kukaan ei jaksanut puhua. He olivat liian masentuneita. Varovasti haltia kurotti kätensä ja puristi toisen haltian kättä rauhoittavasti. Hän jakoi tyrmänsä Elrondin toisen pojan kanssa. Elladan ei jaksaisi enää pitkään, hän oli nuori ja kaipasi avaraa taivasta enemmän kuin mitään. Hän kuihtui hitaasti pimeydessä.

Kaksikko säpsähti tuntiessaan kivien liikahtavan. Kammottavan huudon kaiku kantautui syvälle maahan ja Elladan valitti hiljaa. Legolas kietoi kätensä tämän ympärille ja silitti pehmeitä hiuksia rauhoittavasti. Hän oli voimakkaampi heistä kahdesta, vietettyään ylhäällä viimmeiset kuukaudet. Oli hänen velvollisuutensa auttaa nuorta haltiaa. Hän alkoi aluksi hyräillä tuttua sävelmää, mutta korotti pian äänensä lauluun. Hän tunsi haltian käsivarsillaan rentoutuvan hiukan ja hymyillen lempeästi Legolas jatkoi lauluaan.

Musta Ruhtinas istui valtaistuinsalissaan. Hänen heräämisestään oli ehtinyt kulua jo muutamia viikkoja ja hänen mielensä oli rauhoittunut huomattavasti. Hymyillen kypäränsä suojassa hän katseli ihmisia edessään. Rohanin ihmisiä, jotka olivat viimein saaneet tarpeeksi pimeydestä ja halusivat jälleen nähdä oman maansa. He vaannoivat uskollisuutta uudelle herralleen ja saivat sitten poistua. Ihmisiä hänen tyrmissään oli enää vähän. Vähitellen he olivat vaihtaneet mielipidettään ja uutiset, jotka kantautuivat Sauronin korviin eivät kertoneet kapinoinnista vaan uudelleen rakentamisesta.

Ihmiset halusivat kotinsa takaisin ja unohtaa olevansa varjon palvelijoita. He halusivat aloittaa uuden elämän. Monet olivat kaatuneet sodassa, mutta yllättäviäkin kohtaamisia tapahtui. Kuolleeksi luullut palasivat loputtomista tyrmistä synnyinseuduilleen. Uusi elämä ei ollut helppoa ja viha kyti yhä Mustaa Ruhtinasta kohtaan, mutta elämä oli silti turvallisempaa. Örkkejä ja muita pimeyden palvelijoita ei enää tarvinnut pelätä, vaan he olivat nyt suojelijoita. Useilla seuduilla uruk-hait ja örkit rakensivat asumuksia ja teitä ihmisille.

Ilta oli hämärtynyt jo yöhön ja Sauron siveli viinilasin reunaa huulillaan. Hän oli hermostunut. Tunteet, jotka olivat heränneet hänessä niinä kuukausina, joina haltia oli ollut osa hänen maailmaansa, olivat hämmentäviä. Aluksi ne olivat kadonnet kaiken vihan taakse, eikä hän ollut kyennyt niitä tunnistamaan. Nyt ne olivat ehtineet kiusata häntä riittävän pitkään ja hänen oli ollut pakko tunnustaa ne. Hän oli mieltynyt vaaleaan haltiaansa ja kaipasi tämän vartaloa itseään vasten. Kuulessaan askeleet kaukana alempana tornissa hän laski lasin kädestään ja kohotti kypärän pöydältä.

Legolas tunsi kuinka pelko puristi hänen sydäntään ja kulki portaita ylös vastahakoisesti. Elladan oli ollut aivan yhtä kauhuissaan kuin hänkin, kun örkit olivat tulleet hakemaan häntä. Raskas puinen ovi huokui uhkaa kun hän lähestyi herransa huoneita. Hän pelkäsi sitä mikä odotti.

Sauron odotti haltiaansa seisten parvekkeella. Hän halusi antaa tälle tilaa ja pysytteli tulen heittämän valon ulottumattomissa. Kun örkit lopulta saivat tämän sisälle, hän huokasi hiljaa. Haltia oli kaunis, haluttava. Pitkät vaaleat hiukset olivat heilahtaneet peittämään kasvoja ja haltia oli selvästi jännittynyt. Kun ovi kolahti kiinni tämä vilkaisi varuillaan ympärilleen. Vaikka haltia ei voinutkaan nähdä Mustan Ruhtinaan silmiä heidän katseensa kohtasivat. Haltia värisi.

"Istu alas ja syö", Mustan Ruhtinaan ääni sihisi ilman halki yhtä kammottavana kuin aikaisemminkin. Legolas kalpeni ja tuijotti vielä hetken herraansa. Sitten hän irrotti silmänsä pelottavasta hahmosta ja kääntyi pöytää kohden.

Karulle pöydälle oli katettu höyryävää muhennosta, tuoretta leipää ja hedelmiä. Niiden tuoksu sai Legolasin sulkemaan silmänsä ja hengittämään syvään. Ne olivat tuoksuja joita hän oli kaivannut. Pihkainen puu räiskähteli palaessaan ja huone kylpi lämpimän keltaisessa valossa. Hän ei nähnyt mitään syytä olla tottelematta käskyä.

Legolas istuutui tuolille ja huomasi mielihyväkseen, että oli Keski-Maan Herran näkökentän ulkopuolella. Hän oli kuitenkin yhä varuillaan ja söi hitaasti. Syödessä hänen nälkänsä kuitenkin kasvoi ja pian hän oli uppoutunut maistelemaan kaivattuja makuja. Ruoka suorastaan suli hänen suussaan ja hiukan hymyillen hän käänteli sormissaan päärynää. Hänen oli lämmin ja mukava olla, vaikka jatkuva vaaran tunne väijyikin jossain hänen mielensä nurkissa.

Kun haltia oli lopettanut ruokailun, hän asettui tuolilleen mukavammin ja kampasi sormilla hiuksiaan. Hän nautti rauhallisuudesta niin kauan kuin kykeni ja pelkäsi sen olevan vain lyhyt hetki. Lämpö tuuditti hänet horteeseen ja hän säpsähti tuntiessaan hansikoideut kädet harteillaan. Raskaasti nielaisten Legolas suoristautui tuolillaan ja pysytteli hiljaa. Hän ei halunnut ärsyttää herraansa.

Sauron antoi käsiensä levätä haltian hartioilla. Nahkaisten hansikkaidenkin läpi hän tunsi tämän lämmön. Se houkutteli häntä kuten aikaisemminkin ja hymähtäen hän ymmärsi kuinka helposti haltia tietämättäänkin vietteli hänet. Pienellä eleellä hän sai haltian nousemaan ylös ja ilman käskyäkin tämä kulki makuuhuoneeseen. Hän seurasi haltiaa tuntien kuinka kiihottui jokaisella askeleella enemmän.

Legolas ei tiennyt tarkalleen mitä häneltä odotettiin ja makuuhuoneessa hän pysähtyi. Hän seisoi huoneen keskellä ja pelkäsi tulevansa erittäin kaltoin kohdelluksi. Kylmät kädet hyväilivät kevyesti hänen ranteitaan ja hän tunsi voimakkaan vartalon takanaan. Se täytti hänen mielensä hienoisella pelolla, mutta hän pysytteli paikoillaan, vaikka olisikin halunnut paeta. Haltia tunsi sydämensä lyövän kuin pikkulinnulla ja puristi silmänsä kiinni. Kädet katosivat ja hän kuuli solkien kilahduksia. Hitaasti hän kääntyi ja oli muutamalla askeleella herransa vierellä. Hän auttoi tätä riisumaan raskaat varusteet ja suoristautui lopulta herransa edessä. Hän ei vastustellut kun hänet ohjattiin sängylle ja makuulle, hän pelkäsi liikaa.

Sauron hyväili haltiaa tämän vaatteiden päältä ja painoi huulensa tämän kaulalle. Hän oli päättänyt tällä kertaa ottaa aikansa haltiansa kanssa. Hänellä ei ollut mitään kiirettä ja hän halusi nauttia niin pitkään kuin mahdollista. Haltia saisi korvata aiheuttamansa tuskan tuottamalla hänelle nautintoa. Hymyillen hiljaa hän riisui hitaasti tämän paidan ja piirsi kielellään reitin kaulalta alemmas rintakehälle. Hän sulki huulensa nännin ympärille ja leikitteli sillä kielellään. Haltia äännähti hiljaa.

Legolasin silmät pyöristyivät kun hän tunsi Mustan Ruhtinaan kielen hyväilyt. Hän ei ymmärtänyt mitä oli tapahtumassa. Varovasti hän kohotti hiukan päätään ja katseli lähes olemattomassa valossa herraansa. Tämä kohottautui pian ja heidän katseensa kohtasivat. Legolas värisi Mustan Ruhtinaan silmien alla ja käänsi katseensa pian pois. Joka kerta kun hän näki nuo silmät, kylmä pelko puristui hänen sydämensä ympärille. Voimakkaat sormet tarttuivat hänen leukaansa ja pakottivat hänet jälleen kohtaamaan herransa.

"Sinä olet minun", sanat pureutuivat syvälle Legolasin sisimpään ja hän hengitti katkonaisesti. Oli kuin hänet olisi suljettu paljon pahempaan vankilaan kuin siihen, johon hänet oli lukittu kaukana maan alla. Hän yritti kääntää katseensa pois, mutta ote ei hellittänyt hänen leuastaan. Kyyneleet valuivat hänen silmistään kun kylmät huulet jälleen vangitsivat hänet suudelmaan.

Sauron päästi haltian suudelmasta ja tarkasteli tämän kasvoja, nähdessään kyyneleet hänen suupielensä kaartuivat pieneen hymyyn. Hän kumartui ja nuolaisi suolaisen kyyneleen pois. Haltia yritti vetäytyä kosketuksesta, mutta hän ei päästänyt. Hän ei aikonut antaa tämän karata jälleen. Hitaasti hän seurasi kielellään haltian korvanmuotoja ja tunsi vartalon allaan värisevän nautinnosta. Hymyillen tyytyväisesti hän antoi kätensä liukua haltian kyljellä. Iho oli pehmeää hänen sormiensa alla ja hän pysähtyi katsomaan näkyä hetkeksi. Olento hänen allaan oli kaunis ja heijasti pimeässä hennosti hopeista valoa. Kalpea kuunhohde sai nuoren haltian näyttämään viattomalta, tämän suuret silmät lähes sädehtimään ja hänen oli vaikea riistää katseensa irti. Ulkona lähes täysi kuu loisti pilvettömällä taivaalla ja hän synkkeni.

Legolas tuijotti seinää kun suu katosi kiusaamasta hänen korvaansa. Hetkeen hän ei tajunnut mitään, kun kevyet hyväilyt loppuivat, mutta sängyn heilahtaessa ja Mustan Ruhtinaan kadotessa huoneesta hän tajusi kylpevänsä kirkkaassa kuunvalossa. Hän ei nähnyt ketään huoneessa, eikä kuullut askeleita.Varovasti hän nousi sängyltä ja puki paidan taas päälleen. Hiljaa hän kurkisti takan valaisemaan huoneeseen. Havaitessaan sen tyhjäksi hän pujahti tuolille takan viereen ja lisäsi tuleen puita. Hän halusi pitää huoneen mahdollisimman valoisana ja pitää herransa loitolla. Vetäen väristen henkeä hän veti jalkansa lähelle isteään ja kiersi kätensä niiden ympärille.

Yöinen viima pureutui Mustan Ruhtinaan ihoon, mutta hän ei huomannut sitä. Tyydyttämätön halu teki hänen olonsa yhä epämukavaksi. Huokaisten hän nojautui kaiteeseen ja painoi otsansa kylmää kiveä vasten. Hän ei ymmärtänyt miksi tunsi olonsa niin epävarmaksi. Hänen jos kenen pitäisi olla oman itsensä herra. Turruttaen mielessään riehuvan kaaoksen hän lopulta suoristautui ja palasi sisälle.

Legolas hätkähti tuolillaan kuullessaan liikkeitä viereisessä huoneessa. Hän ei kääntänyt katsettaan tulesta kuullessaan raskaiden askelien lähestyvän, vaan pysytteli kuin paikoilleen naulittuna. Hän pelkäsi herraansa ja tiesi tämän aistivan sen. Vasta oven sulkeutuessa Keski-Maan Herran takana, hän saattoi jälleen rentoutua.

Sauron antoi ajan kulua ennen kuin palasi taas haltiansa luo. Hän oli pistänyt palvelijansa kantamaan tälle ruokaa ja vettä peseytymiseen. Urukit eivät olleet olleet innoissaan haltian palvelemisesta, mutta eivät valittaneet herralleen. Ja hyvä niin, hän ei halunnut tuhlata palvelijoitaan vain osoittaakseen olevansa se jota tuli kunnioittaa. Hän toivoi saaneensa haltian myötämielisemmäksi itseään kohtaan näillä pienillä eleillä, mutta epäili vahvasti tulosta. Haltia oli kuitenkin saattanut ymmärtää tilanteensa ja alistua, mutta hän oli silti epävarma astuessaan omiin tiloihinsa. Se hämmensi häntä.

Haltiaa ei aluksi näkynyt ja Musta Ruhtinas rypisti kulmiaan kypärän suojissa. Hän siirtyi makuuhuoneeseen eikä vieläkään nähnyt tätä. Ulkona oli jo suhteellisen pimeää ja hän hylkäsi kypäränsä pöydälle. Haltiaa olisi helpompi lähestyä ilman sitä, vaikka se saikin hänet tuntemaan olonsa jotensakin alastomaksi. Kuitenkin varjojen suoma piilo rauhoitti häntä hiukan.

Sauron tuli ulos parvekkeelle ja lähestyi hitaasti haltiaansa, joka katseli häntä kiinteästi. Haltia oli levoton, mutta niin oli hänkin. Päästyään riittävän lähelle hän veti haltian lähelleen ja hetken tarkasteltuaan tämän kasvoja, suuteli tätä. Pieni ynähdys oli ainoa vastaus, eikä hän tulkinnut sitä liian vastaanpanevaksi. Suudelman loputtua hän hengitti haltian tuoksua sisäänsä.Ilmassa tuoksui jo talvi ja lumi, mutta hänen haltiansa tuoksui puhtaalta kotoisalta lämmöltä. Hetkeksi hänen ajatuksensa jäivät pohtimaan sanaa koti, mutta sillä ei ollut merkitystä hänen tuntemassaan maailmassa. Hän ei jaksanut ajatella syitä moisen mielikuvan syntyyn. Oli tärkeämpiä ja kiireellisempiä asioita. Hän halusi haltian.

"Tule", se ei ollut käsky, muttei pyyntökään, ennenminkin toteamus. Legolas ei voinut kyseenalaistaa määräystä ja seurasi herraansa hitaasti. Tämä oli ehtinyt jo sisälle, ennenkuin hän oli edes puolessa matkassa takaisin makuuhuoneeseen. Päästyään oviaukolle hän näki herransa jo odottavan. Tämä seisoi keskellä huonetta ja näytti kärsimättömältä. Hän nielaisi ja otti muutaman askeleen lähemmäs. Kutsuksi ojennettu käsi pakotti hänet menemään yhä lähemmäs ja hän tarttui siihen yrittäen peitellä edes osan vastahakoisuudestaan.

Sauron veti haltiansa uudelleen lähelleen ja huokasi hiljaa. Hän halusi tätä ja ymmärsi haltian tietävän sen kun tämä katsoi häneen. Hän näki haltian silmissä epävarmuutta, johon oli sekoittunut pelkoa. Hanskat ja varusteet ärsyttivät häntä yhtäkkiä suuresti ja saatuaan kätensä vapaaksi hän upotti ne haltian hiuksiin. Hän nautti niiden tunnusta ja suuteli jälleen pehmeitä huulia. Ne antoivat periksi ja laskivat hänet sisään. Hetken kuluttua hän sai kielenkin houkuteltua mukaan leikkiin. Suudelman loputtu hän siirtyi avaamaan solkia ja haltia astui askeleen taaksepäin pysytellen sivussa. Ei kulunut kuitenkaan kauaa, ennen kuin hän oli selviytynyt tehtävästään ja nyt hän halusi haltiansa, halusi tämä sitä tai ei.

Legolas jättäytyi sivuun ja antoi herransa selviytyä itse varusteistaan. Hän joutuisi kuitenkin vielä palvelemaan tätä ja tyytyi nyt vain odottamaan. Kun Musta Ruhtinas oli valmis hän nielaisi jännittyneenä. Hän näki tuskin mitään ja inhosi sitä, ettei kyennyt kunnolla havainnoimaan kaikkea mitä tapahtui. Hidas hyväilevä kosketus käsivarrella sai hänet säpsähtämään, häneltä odotettiin asioita, eikä hän tiennyt kuinka kieltäytyä. Hänen harteillaan ei ollut vain yksi elämä vaan muidenkin vangittujen. Hänen olisi mahdollisimman pian saatava Elladan ja muuta haltiat pois pimeydestä ja takaisin avaran taivaan alle. Heidän kuolemansa tyrmissä olisivat turhia, eikä hän kestänyt ajatusta menettää lisää sukulaisiaan ja ystäviään.

Pimeyden syleilyssä Legolas kohotti kasvonsa kohti herraansa ja pakottautui painautumaan tätä vasten. Hiljainen äännähdys karkasi Mustan Ruhtinaan huulilta ja haltia hyväili tämän alaselkää hitaasti. Hän pelkäsi herraansa, mutta toivoi voivansa välttyä paljolta kunhan vain miellyttäisi tätä. Jos hän voisi vaihtaa kaltaistensa vapauden muutamaan suudelmaan, hän tekisi sen värähtämättäkään. Varovasti hän painoi huulensa viileälle kaulalle.

Yllättynyt nautinnollinen henkäys karkasi Sauronin huulilta kun hän tunsi kuumat huulet kaulallaan. Niiden hyväilyt saivat hänen ajatuksensa sumenemaan. Hän ei ajatellut enää selkeästi eikä halunnutkaan. Huulet ja kädet hänen ihollaan saivat kaiken painumaan taka-alalle ja unohtumaan. Hän kaipasi haltian lämpöä ja äännähti pettyneesti kun kosketukset katosivat.

Legolas irrotti otteensa Mustasta Ruhtinaasta ja vilkaisi tätä pelästyneenä kuullessaan vastustelevan ynähdyksen. Kiireesti hän riisui tunikansa ja olisi palannut tehtäviinsä ellei ovelta olisi kuulunut varovainen, mutta vaativa koputus. Hetken aikaa hän tuijotti hämmentyneenä yhtä hämmentyneisiin tulisiin silmiin, sitten Musta Ruhtinas kääntyi ja alkoi pukeutua. Varovasti Legolas seurasi sivusta ja kun hänen herransa sai haarniskansa koottua ja poistui hän saattoi taas hengittää.

Päivien muuttuessa viikoiksi Legolas tunsi olonsa muuttuvan levottomaksi. Hän pelkäsi Elladanin puolesta. Jokainen päivä heikensi nuorta haltiaa ja Synkmetsän entinen prinssi halusi kiihkeästi saada tämän pois pimeistä tyrmistä. Hobitit pitivät hänelle seuraa kylmenevinä iltoina ja ensilumi valaisi maisemaa hiukan. Pimeä maa oli kuitenkin lohduton samoin kuin haltiakin.

Legolas seisoi parvekkeella ja tuijotti hiljalleen leijailevia lumihiutaleita. Hän oli syventynyt ajattelemaan, eikä välittänyt seurakseen saamastaan uruk-haista. Iso ja kömpelö olento täytti lintulautoja siemenillä. Hobitit olivat vilustuneet ja potivat flunssaansa huoneissaan ja nyt haltia joutui kestämään Mustan Ruhtinaan palvelijoita lähes jatkuvasti. Ihmisiä hän sieti, mutta kun kyseessä olivat muut Keski-Maan Herran palvelijat hän tunsi lähinnä ärtymystä ja inhoa. Ja ne tunsivat yhtälaista vihaa häntä kohtaan. Uruk-hai irvisti Legolasille pahasti ohittaessaan hänet.

Oli ehtinyt kulua miltei kaksi kuukautta siitä kun Legolas oli viimeksi tavannut herransa. Hän tuijotti mietteliäästi urukia, joka yritti kärsivällisyytensä äärirajoilla saada siemenet siististi lintulaudalle. Lopulta se näytti siltä kuin aikoisi viskata koko kapistuksen raunan yli ja Legolas hymyili hiukan. Hän lähestyi urukia ja otti siemenpussin sen käsistä. Näppärästi hän sai tehtävän päätökseen ja ojensi pussin takaisin synkälle olennolle. Se irvisti hiukan ja jatkoi matkaansa seuraavalle. Iso uruk näytti huvittavalta siemenpussin kanssa ja haltia ei voinut olla hymyilemättä.

Pitkään ei Legolas voinut kuitenkaan hymyillä. Hänen mieltään painoi ajatus ystävistä kaukana maan alla. Päivä tummeni nopeasti ja kun se oli ehtinyt iltaan kaikkialla oli pimeää. Lumi hohti hiukan valoa kaukana alhaalla, mutta muuten maisema heijasteli haltian mielen synkkyyttä. Hän oli päässyt eroon suurimmista peloistaan Mustaa Ruhtinasta kohtaan ja odotti hienoisen inhon sävyttämällä kärsimättömyydellä tämän paluuta.

Surumielisyys sai pian vallan Synkmetsän haltiasta. Talvi tuimeni päivien kuluessa, eikä Keski-Maan Herra ollut saapunut tiloihinsa. Legolas vietti yhä enemmän aikaa parvekkeella vain tuijottaen kaukaisuuteen. Hän seurasi katseellaan Mustaan Torniin vievän tien liikennettä. Pikkuruiset hahmot kiirehtivät molempiin suuntiin ja öiseen aikaan soihtujen vana jatkui niin pitkälle kuin silmä kantoi. Hän ikävöi metsiä yhä enemmän. Nyt hänen ikävänsä riudutti häntä hitaasti, eikä iskenyt vasten kasvoja nopeasti ja arvaamattomasti kuten aikaisemmin. Ruoka oli alkanut maistua tuhkalta hänen suussaan ja hän pelkäsi ystäviensä jo menettäneen henkensä tyrmien pimeydessä. Hobititkin olivat huomanneet muutoksen haltiaystävässään. Merri ja Pippin viettivät usein suuren osan päivästään hänen seurassaan, yrittäen piristää häntä.

Lunta pyrytti sakeasti taivaalta kun Legolas hätkähti ääniin joita oli yrittänyt kuulostella jo kuukausia. Metalli raapi kiveä ja sisältä kantautui askeleiden aiheuttamia kolahduksia. Vilkaistuaan vielä taivaalle hän kääntyi ja palasi takkatulen lämpöön.

Legolas ei halunnut päästää lunta satamaan sisälle ja sulki oven takanaan. Takkatuli risahteli ja levitti huoneeseen lämpöä ja valoa. Mustan Ruhtinaan ympärillä asui kuitenkin, kuten aina, syviä varjoja. Ne näyttivät haltian mielestä seuraavan tätä ja kietoutuvan tämän ympärille. Hermostuneena haltia jäi nojaamaan oveen, jonka oli sulkenut. Nyt kun Keski-Maan Herra seisoi siinä hänen edessään, hän ei enää tiennytkään mitä tehdä. Lähinnä hän olisi halunnut paeta, juosta pois kaiken keskeltä ja kadota sankkoihin metsiin, jos niitä enää oli.

Sauron katseli hiljaa haltiaa. Hän ei ollut ehtinyt palata tämän luo pitkiin aikoihin ja hän oli väsynyt. Talven kylmyys hiipi hänen luihinsa aivan eri tavalla kuin ihmisten, haltioihin se ei edes vaikuttanut. Hän ei muistanut enää koska oli viimeksi tuntenut olonsa lämpimäksi. Roihuava takkakaan ei lämmittänyt häntä, sen lämpö kosketti kevyesti hänen ihoaan, muttei pureutunut syvemmälle jossa hyinen talven kylmyys asui.

Kypärä tuntui raskaalta kun Sauron riirui sen. Hän ei antanut haltian katseen vaikuttaa itseensä. Hän tiesi sen kiinnittyneen kasvoihinsa, muttei antanut häpeän kohota mieleensä. Hitaasti Musta Ruhtinas laski kypäränsä pöydälle, joka seisoi takan vieressä. Hän ei kuitenkaan kohdannut haltian katsetta, hän pelkäsi liikaa. Hän ei halunnut kohdata haltiaa, ei sellaisena kuin oli ja tulisi aina olemaan. Hän muisti hyvin millainen oli joskus ollut, sen kaiken mitä häneltä oli otettu pois. Hän muisti liiankin hyvin kun katsoi haltian kasvoja. Tänä iltana hän ei halunnut muistaa. Hän halusi levätä, nukkua pois väsymyksensä, hän halusi unohtaa.

Legolas hämmentyi kun Musta Ruhtinas aluksi lähestyi häntä vain laskeakseen sitten kypärän pöydälle. Sitten tämä oli kääntynyt ja kadonnut makuuhuoneeseen. Hitaasti haltia astui muutaman askeleen ovelta, hän kuuli solkien ja hihnojen kilahduksia. Hän tiesi entuudesta Mustan Ruhtinaan riisuvan haarniskaansa, muttei ollut varma siitä mitä häneltä odotettiin. Varovasti hän lähestyi oviaukkoa vaikka kammosikin ajatusta olla lähellä herraansa. Turmellut kasvot vaikuttivat häneen yhä voimakkaasti. Ne synnyttivät hänessä inhoa ja pelkoa.

Kun Legolas oli ehtinyt makuuhuoneen ovelle oli jo hiljaista. Pienintäkään risahdusta ei kuulunut ja huone oli pimeä. Hän saattoi kuitenkin erottaa tumman hahmon vuoteella selin häneen. Hiljaa haltia kulki huoneen läpi ja pysähtyi sängyn vierelle. Punakeltaiset silmät eivät kääntäneet katsettaan häneen, mikä aiheutti hienoisen helpotuksen ja samalla hermostuneisuuden aallon hänen vatsanpohjassaan. Hän seisoi hetken aikaa neuvottomana.

"Herrani?", Legolasin ääni ei ollut kuiskausta voimakkaampi kun hän pakotti itsensä puhumaan. Silmät kääntyivät nyt hänen puoleensa ja hän nielaisi. Ne katsoivat häneen ilmeellä, jota hän ei kyennyt määrittelemään ja kääntyivät taas pois. Hiljaisuus laskeutui huoneeseen. Hetkeen Legolas ei liikahtanut, sitten hän kääntyi ja poistui huoneesta sulkien oven perässään.

Jäädessään yksin Sauron tuijotti seinää. Hän ei tiennyt miksi kylmyys äkkiä otti hänestä voimakkaamman otteen. Maattuaan tunteja hereillä ilman merkkiäkään levosta hän kohottautui istumaan vuoteella ja kietoutui tiukemmin huopaan. Sen tuoma lämpö oli tuskin havaittavaa ja hän tunsi olonsa hirveäksi. Edellinen talvi oli ollut samanlainen. Hyytävä kylmyys tarttui häneen ja se suli pois vasta kesän kynnyksellä. Hitaasti hän nousi ja kulki parvekkeelle. Tuiskuava lumi takertui hänen hiuksiinsa ja huopaan, muttei tuntunut kylmältä.

Sauron ei tiennyt kuinka kauan oli seissyt yksin parvekkeella, mutta lopulta lumisade laantui ja yö kirkastui. Tähdet ja kapea kuunsirppi ilmestyivät taivaalle. Hiukan hymyillen hän kohotti katseensa niihin ja hätkähti. Hänen ulos puhaltamansa ilma ei aiheuttanut pientä valkoista pilveä, eikä hänen poskelleen leijaillut lumihiutale sulanut. Hän oli muuttunut niin paljon ikuisuuksien kuluessa, hän oli pelkkä varjo entisestä. Tuskin sitäkään. Tarpeeton huopa valui maahan hänen harteiltaan.

Legolas istui takkatulen ääressä ja lisäsi siihen tasaisesti puita. Hän ei halunnut istua pimeässä. Vähitellen ulkona puhaltava tuuli laantui ja hiljaisuus laskeutui jälleen. Hetken kuluttua hiljainen kahahdus tavoitti hänen korvansa ja hän kääntyi kohti parveketta. Epävarmana hän avasi oven ja astui lumiselle parvekkeelle. Muutamien metrien päässä Musta Ruhtinas seisoi katsellen käsiään ja puristaen ne välillä kiinni ja avaten sitten taas. Tulinen katse porautui kuitenkin pian haltiaan, joka otti tahtomattaan askeleen taaksepäin. Rohkaisten kuitenkin mielensä hän lähestyi herraansa ja pysähdyttyään tämän eteen kurottautui painamaan kevyen suudelman tämän suupieleen. Hän saattoi tuntea rosoisen arven huuliensa alla, muttei antanut sen ajaa itseään kauemmaksi.

"Herrani?", Legolas toisti aiemmin esittämänsä kysymyksen yhtä hiljaa kuin aikaisemminkin. Hän laski katseensa herransa edessä, sillä ei kyennyt kohtaamaan tämän katsetta. Se sai hänet liian helposti kavahtamaan inhosta.

Sauron seurasi katseellaan haltiaa kun tämä tuli varovaisesti hänen luokseen. Kevyt suudelma ja hiljainen kysymys vaikuttivat häneen voimakkaasti, voimakkaammin kuin hän olisi odottanut. Peitetyt muistot olivat liian pinnassa haltian takia ja ne tuottivat tuskaa. Lyhyt, miltei hellyydenosoitusta muistuttava ele sai hänet hymyilemään. Kuitenkin kun hän katseli haltiaa, joka käänsi katseensa heti pois hänestä, hän aisti liiankin selvästi kuinka luotaantyöntävänä haltia häntä todellisuudessa piti. Sillä ei pitänyt olla merkitystä, ja kuitenkin oli. Varovasti hän nosti kätensä haltian poskelle ja silitti lähes polttavan tuntuista ihoa hitaasti. Haltia värähti kosketuksesta, mutta pakotti selvästi itsensä jäämään.

Lagolas ynähti kun kylmät huulet painautuivat hänen omilleen. Ne vaativat vastausta ja haluttomasti hän vastasi suudelmaan. Huuliakin kylmemmät kädet kiertyivät hänen ympärilleen ja vetivät hyistä ruumista vasten. Jäinen syleily päättyi kuitenkin nopeasti ja hän tunsi herransa katseen ihollaan. Hän ei nostanut katsettaan vaan odotti tietoa siitä mitä häneltä toivottiin. Samalla hän odotti tilaisuutta puhua kaltaistensa puolesta.

Sauron kumartui nostamaan huovan lumesta ja ojensi sitten kätensä kutsuna haltialle. Hän näki tämän inhon, mutta kaipasi lämpöä itseään vasten. Hän hyväksyi katkerana sen tosiseikan, että tuskin koskaan saisi yhtäkään vilpitöntä kosketusta vastauksena omiinsa. Ei hän voinut kuitenkaan syyttää haltiaa, hän tiesi mitä oli ja mitä oli tehnyt. Ne jättivät ammotavan kuilun hänen ja maailman välille. Kuilun jota hän ei itsekään halunnut sulkea.

Legolas seurasi herraansa makuuhuoneeseen jossa tämä poimi vielä muutaman huovan sängyltä ja sieltä toiseen huoneeseen, jossa takkatuli yhä roihusi. Punertavankeltaiset liekit heittivät loimunsa hänen herransa piirteille ja hänen oli käännettävä katseensa muualle. Nuo kasvot ahdistivat häntä ja jollei hän kääntäisi katsettaan pois hän saattaisi paeta sitä mitä häneltä haluttiin.

Musta Ruhtinas riisui paitansa ja Legolas kohotti kiireesti kätensä riisuakseen omansa, kun käsi painutui hänen käsiensä päälle estäen hänen aikeensa. Hän seisoi hiljaa katsellen lähinnä lattiaa samalla kun hänen herransa riisuutui. Hän näki vaatteiden putoavan sivummalle ja odotti pää painuksissa herransa toiveita.

Sauron nielaisi hiljaa pudottaessaan viimeisen vaatekappaleensa ja kääntäessään sitten katseensa haltiaansa. Hän ei kyennyt kieltämään vartalonsa haluja, vaikka olisi mieluiten ollut näkemättä haltiaa enää koskaan. Vanhat umpeutuneet haavat olivat auennet uudestaan ja ne satuttivat. Hän oli niin väsynyt kipuun, jota jokainen päivä väistämättä oli. Jos haltia nyt olisi upottanut veitsen häneen hän ei olisi vastustellut, hän olisi toivottanut iskut tervetulleiksi ja vajonnut mielellään ikuiseen pimeyteen ja unohdukseen. Mutta haltia käänsi vain päänsä kavahtaen sitä mitä hän oli.

Varovasti Musta Ruhtinas astui haltiansa luo ja kosketti höyhenenkevyesti tämän käsivarsia. Heikko värähdys kulki tämän hoikan ruumiin läpi ja hän puri huultaan. Haluten hukuttaa kaiken kivun ja häpeän Sauron veti haltian itseään vasten ja suuteli tätä voimakkaasti. Haltia ynähti, mutta vastasi lopulta suudelmaan.

Legolas tunsi kiireiset sormet, jotka nykivät hänen vaatteitaan. Hän ei halunnut pitkittää tapahtuvaa vaan avusti herraansa riisumaan tunikan ja housut. Saatuaan ne pois hän laskeutui huopien päälle maaten vatsallaan ja odotti. Kylmät kädet ilmestyivät pian hänen vartalolleen. Ne hyväilivät hänen pehmeää ihoaan kuumeisina ja kärsimätön suu suuteli hänen selkäänsä. Haltia puristi silmänsä kiinni ja kohotti hiukan lanteitaan, hän tarjosi takapuolensa herralleen ja häpesi.

Sauron tunsi hengityksensä kiihtyneen ja ahmi silmillään haltiaansa. Hän halusi tätä. Hän ei piitannut siitä, että vahingoitti lähinnä vain itseään, kunhan vain saisi nauttia hetken lihan iloista. Vinosti hymyillen hän kumartui tarjotun takapuolen ylle ja valmisteli haltiansa kielellään, käyttäen puuhaan huomattavasti aikaa ja taitoa. Vasta saatuaan haltian ynähtelemään kannustavasti hän käänsi tämän ympäri, pakottaen siten haltian kohtaamaan hänet kasvoista kasvoihin. Häkeltynyt ja hiukan pelästynyt ilme kohosi tämän kasvoille ja Sauron hymyili synkästi. Hän nosti haltiansa jalat ylös ja työntyi lopulta hitaasti tämän sisälle. Huumaava tunne pakotti hänet sulkemaan silmänä ja huokaamaan nautinnosta.

Haltian ruumis tuntui polttavan Mustaa Ruhtinasta. Hän halusi upottaa itsensä kokonaan tämän lämpöön ja tunsi kaikkien järjellisten ajatustensa katoavan. Jäljellä oli vain hänen halunsa ja huumaava nautinto, jonka haltia aiheutti. Hän työntyi tähän yhä uudestaan välittämättä enää mistään. Mitään muuta ei ollut olemassa kuin nautinto ja haltia hänen allaan. Hän tunsi hukkuvansa haltiaan, hän menetti merkityksensä. Hän oli kaikki ja ei mitään, ja hänen edessään olivat haltian hehkuvat kasvot.

Legolas ynähti kun Musta Ruhtinas tunkeutui häneen. Hän ei kuitenkaan voinut irrottaa katsettaan herrastaan, jonka kasvoilta loisti nautinto tämän saadessa haluamansa. Hetken kiinni pysyneet silmät avautuivat jälleen ja ne katsoivat rävähtämättä häneen. Hetken niissä asui vielä varjoja, mutta kun he löysivät jotakuinkin yhteisen rytmin niiden syvyydessä näkyi jotain muuta, jokin tai joku muu. Legolas katsoi takaisin ja mitä kiihkeämmin he liikkuivat sitä vahvempana tuo joku katsoi häneen Mustan Ruhtinaan silmistä.

Haltia tunsi polttavan tarpeen itsessään ja myötäili herransa liikkeitä haluten enemmän. Hän häpesi sitä kuinka hänen omakin halunsa syttyi, vaikkei sen olisi pitänyt. Kun Mustan Ruhtinaan työnnöt kävivät yhä voimallisemmiksi hän tunsi hienoista pettymystä tietäen olevansa vielä itse liian kaukana huipusta saadakseen palkkiota alistumisestaan. Hänen yllään hänen herransa kasvot vääristyivät nautinnosta ja tämä työntyi häneen vielä muutaman kerran hätäisesti ynähtäen samalla hiljaa. Legolasin huomio oli lukkiutunut hänen herransa kasvoihin. Niiden voimakasta nautintoa kuvastanut ilme oli muuttunut raukeaksi hymyksi ja vain muutamaksi räpäykseksi heidän katseensa kohtasivat. Ilme hänen herransa silmissä muuttui nopeasti, hetkellinen nautinnollinen raukeus katosi jättäen jälkeensä jotakin muuta ja Musta Ruhtinas käänsi katseensa pois. Tämä vetäytyi ulos hänestä ja painutui hänen päälleen lepuuttaen samalla päätään hänen hartiallaan.

Sauron makasi hetken haltian päällä yrittäen pitää kiinni nautinnon jättämästä raukeudesta, muttei kyennyt siihen. Haltian lämpö, joka oli vielä äsken houkutellut häntä tuntui nyt sietämättömältä. Se muistutti häntä siitä mitä hän ei ollut ja nostatti katkerana polttelevan häpeän mukanaan. Hän tiesi ettei ollut saanut haltialta mitään tämän vapaasta tahdosta, vaan ainoastaan vastoin tahtoa ja pakotettuna annettuna. Ja hän vihasi sitä, että haltia toi esiin niin pitkään kuolleena pysyneen osan hänestä. Tuo osa ei ollut ikinä tuonut hänelle mitään hyvää. Se oli lopulta ollut hänen tuhonsa, hän oli luottanut ja toivonut liikaa ja miten se oli maksanut hänelle. Hän oli ristiriidassa itsensä kanssa ja kohottautui haltian päältä välttäen tämän katsetta. Hän tunsi kuinka hänen pitkään jäätyneenä pysytellyt sydämensä hajosi. Se ei jättänyt hänelle mitään. Haltia ei jättänyt hänelle mitään. Kesti hetken ennenkuin hän pystyi jälleen liikkumaan. Sitten hän ponnistautui pystyyn ja pakotti itsensä pukeutumaan jälleen. Hän tunsi haltian katseen ja halusi suojautua siltä. Hän ei kestänyt sen inhoa, hän ei kertakaikkiaan pystynyt olemaan haltian katseen alla. Se korvensi häntä ja sai hänet vihaamaan itseään musertavalla tavalla. Aina hän oli vihannut itseään, mutta nyt hän katsoi itseään ulkopuolelta ja vihasi itseään niinkuin maailma häntä vihasi.

Legolas makasi hiljaa huovilla, hän kaipasi jonkinlaista läheisyyttä, mutta ei ollut varma haluaisiko Mustan Ruhtinaan koskevan itseensä. Vaieten hän katseli herraansa kun tämä pukeutui, hän ei kyennyt näkemään tämän kasvoja hiusten takaa, mutta tämän keho kertoi omaa tarinaansa. Hänen herransa oli jäykkä ja vetäytyi kauemmas pelkästä katseesta. Hän ei kyennyt katsomaan arpisia käsiä ja jalkoja värähtämättä. Kuin vastauksena hänen reaktioihinsa hänen herransa kätki kätensä puristaen ne rinnalleen piiloon ja kääntyi pois kadoten pää painuksissa makuuhuoneeseen.

Legolas nousi ylös, vaikka liikkuminen tuntui epämukavalta. Hän kuuli metallin äkäistä kolahtelua, mutta halusi saada asiansa esitettyä. Hän pelkäsi että jos odottaisi saattaisi jo olla myöhäistä muiden auttamiseksi. Päästyään makuuhuoneen ovelle hän kohtasi jälleen herransa, joka veti metalloitua hansikasta käteensä. Musta Ruhtinas ei näyttänyt tyytyväiseltä.

"Herrani?", Legolas käänsi päänsä pois kun tulenkarvaiset silmät porautuivat häneen. Hän pelkäsi puhua Keski-Maan Herran läsnäolessa, varsinkin kun hän osoitti sanansa juuri tälle. Vastaamattä tämä kuitenkin marssi hänen ohitseen toiseen huoneeseen.

Legolas seurasi herraansa tuntien olonsa vähitellen epätoivoiseksi. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan siitä miten saisi Mustan Ruhtinaan vapauttamaan muut haltiat. Kun hänen herransa oli jo nostanut kypäränsä pöydältä ja kääntyi ovelle lähteäkseen, Legolas tarrautui tämän käteen tuntien kuumien kyynelten kasautuvan silmiensä taakse.

"Herrani, pyydän. Odottakaa", häpeä poltteli haltian poskia, mutta hän ei voinut muutakaan kuin yrittää parhaansa auttaakseen kaltaisiaan. Kun Musta Ruhtinas seisahtui ja loi katseensa häneen, hän pakottautui kohtaamaa katseen ja katsomaan herraansa kasvoista kasvoihin. Se puistatti häntä, mutta hän puri huultaan estääkseen itseään liikahtamastakaan. Hän laskeutui polvilleen pidelleen yhä kiinni herransa kädestä.

"Teidän täytyy päästää kaltaiseni vapaiksi. Minä pyydän herrani, he kuolevat..", Legolas tunsi kyynelten valuvan silmistään. Hän ei ollut uskonut itkevänsä Mustan Ruhtinaan edessä mutta lausuessaan ääneen pelkonsa hän ei voinut voinut estää kyyneleiden virtaa. Ilmekään ei värähtänyt Keski-Maan Herran kasvoilla. Sitten niille ilmestyi vino, julmaakin muistuttava, hymy.

"Sinä puhut heille", Mustan Ruhtinaan ääni oli sihisevä ja piti sisällään halveksuntaa.

"Sinä menet alas ja puhut heille. He joko alistuvat...", ilme Mustan Ruhtinaan kasvoilla muuttui julmemmaksi. "Kuten sinäkin alistuit tai he kuolevat.. He kutsuvat minua joko Herrakseen tai jäävät maan alle."

Legolas kalpeni ja käänsi päänsä pois. Hän antoi otteensa livetä ja antoi käsiensä pudota lohduttomasti syliinsä. Pelosta ja murheesta valuneet kyyneleet vaihtuivat nöyryytyksen kyyneleiksi. Jostain hän löysi kuitenkin voimaa nyökätäkseen. Hän oli iloinen siitä ettei hänen herransa jäänyt pidemmäksi aikaa, vaan harppoi ovelle ja poistui. Häpeä sai hänen vatsansa kääntymään nurin ja haltia raahautui parvekkeelle ennen kuin antoi ylen kaiteen yli.

Kolme uruk-haita saapui myöhemmin aamun valjetessa mukanaan uudet vaatteet haltialle. Hän pukeutui haluttomasti ja poistui huoneista, jotka olivat olleet hänen ainoa maailmansa viimeiset kuukaudet. Portaat tuntuivat loputtomilta, mutta siltikin liian lyhyiltä. Jokainen askel tuntui haltiasta raskaammalta kuin edellinen ja hän oli haluton kohtaamaan muita kaltaisiaan. Uruk-haiden läsnäolo ahdisti häntä entistä enemmän. Ne muistuttivat häntä siitä häpeästä, johon hän oli itsensä saattanut. Tultuaan alas tyrmiin, hän ei katsonut sivuilleen vaan tuijotti tiukasti eteensä kivistä lattiaa. Uruk-haiden seuraan oli liittynyt ihminenkin, joka opasti heitä loputtomissa sokkeloissa.

Lopulta ryhmä kuitenkin pysähtyi. Se oli väistämätöntä, mutta silti Legolas toivoi että he olisivat vain kävelleet ikuisesti, hän ei tiennyt kuinka pystyisi kohottamaan katseensa ja kohtaamaan pystypäin ketään. Tietäen kuitenkin että oli valinnut kohtalonsa hän pakotti itsensä nostamaan katseensa ja kohtasi Elrondin. Hän tiesi katsomattakin että läheisissä selleissä oli myös hänen isänsä ja Lorienin entiset valtiaat. Lihakset hänen leuassaan jäykkenivät ja hän puri huultaan, ennen kuin kumarsi kunnioittavasti puolihaltialle, joka katsoi häntä kurtistaen kulmiaan.

"Minut lähetettiin tänne, Hän lähetti minut", Legolas pakottautui puhumaan yleiskielellä kuten urukien komento oli kuulunut. Puhuessaan hän näki Rivendellin valtiaan synkkenevän ja katsovan häntä kylmästi. Hän ymmärsi hyvin miksi toinen haltia kuvitteli hänen pettäneen kansansa ja alistuneen vapaasta tahdotaan Mustan Ruhtinaan valtaan.

"Yksikään haltia ei enää näe.. minun lisäkseni taivasta ellette te hyväksy Hänen valtaansa", varovasti Legolas vilkaisi Elrondin lisäksi isäänsä, sekä Galadrielia ja Celebornia. He ymmärsivät kyllä, että valinta oli heidän harteillaan ja kaikkien heidän palavat katseet olivat suuntautuneet häneen. Varoituksista huolimatta hän vaihtoi puhumaan omaa kieltään.

"Herrani Elrond, teidän poikanne kuolevat. Älkää heittäkö heidän elämiään pois, älkää antako heille tapahtua sitä mitä minulle tapahtui...", Legolas ei ehtinyt puhua enempää kun uruk-hai paiskasi hänet vasten kaltereita ja potkaisi sitten kylkiluihin. Hän kuuli rusahduksen, muttei ehtinyt keskittyä kipuun, joka säteili hänen oikeasta kyljestään. Kovakouraisesti uruk-hai veti hänet hiuksista ylös.

"Hän haluaa vastauksenne huomenna... Lopullisen vastauksenne", Legolasin oli vaikea puhua, sillä hänen oli tuskaista hengittää ja sanat nostivat veren hänen huulilleen. Hän kohtasi vielä isänsä katseen, ennen kuin uruk-hait veivät hänet pois. Isänsä kasvoilta hän saattoi lukea huolta ja surua, mutta myös vihaa. Kyynelten sumentaessa hänen näkökenttänsä hänet pakotettiin liikkeelle ja hän oli iloinen että pääsi haltioiden edestä joiden kunnioituksen hän oli menettänyt. Päästyään takaisin ylös hän vajosi lattialle ja itki.

Vuorokautta myöhemmin uruk-hait palasivat haltian luo. Ne pakottivat hänet nousemaan ylös ja komensivat häntä karkeasti siistiytymään. Legolasin ei ollut vaikea arvata mitä varten hänet haettiin. Hänen ruumistaan särki pahoinpitelyn jäljiltä, mutta se tuntui miltei lohduttavalta sen kivun rinnalla jota hän tunsi häpeänsä vuoksi. Haluttomasti hän lopulta seurasi uruk-haita.

Mustan Ruhtinaan vallan keskuksena toimiva sali oli täynnä kuten aina ja Musta Ruhtinas istui itse pitkän kammion toisessa päässä mustasta kivestä louhitulla istuimella. Hänen luokseen kulki lukematon määrä hänen palvelijoitaan ja tuota istuinta kohti vietiin myös Legolasia. Hän tunsi ihmisten ja örkkien hämmentyneet ja uteliaat katseet, mutta niillä ei ollut merkitystä. Musta Ruhtinas vei kaiken hänen huomionsa. Tämä istui mustana ja hirvittävänä korkealla valtaistuimellaan ja odotti. Hän tunsi sen ja tiesi että hänet oli tuotu paikalle tarkoituksella. Kovakouraisesti hänet istutettiin yhdelle askelmista Keski-Maan Herran eteen. Hän painoi katseensa lattiaan ja yritti olla värähtämättä kun hansikoitu käsi silitti hänen hiuksiaan.

Saliin muodostui leveä väylä kun haltioiden entiset ruhtinaat tuotiin Mustan Ruhtinaan eteen. Heidän kasvonsa olivat kylmät ja kauniit, mutta Legolas näki isänsä silmissä miltei epätoivoista surua kun heidän katseensa hetkeksi kohtasivat. Legolas tunsi kyynelten polttelevan silmiään ja käänsi kasvonsa pois, jottei joutuisi enää näkemään rakastamiaan ja kunnioittamiaan kasvoja.

Legolas istui yksin takan valaisemassa huoneessa. Hän oli tunnotton. Hän oli täyttänyt tehtävänsä ja hänen kaltaisensa olivat vapaita. He saisivat palata koteihinsa nyt kun haltiaruhtinaat olivat vihdoin vannoneet kuuliaisuutta ja uskollisuutta Mustalle Ruhtinaalle. Hän joutuisi jäämään. Hän ei saisi palata kotiinsa Synkmetsään, vaan hänen olisi jäätävä Mordoriin palvelemaan Häntä. Legolas oli täynnä surua kohdannut isänsä kauhistuneen katseen kun Musta Ruhtinas oli vastannut tämän vaatimukseen saada viedä poikansa mukanaan. Legolas oli heti isänsä pyynnön kuullessaan tiennyt, ettei vapaus koskisi häntä. Hän oli tuntenut sen sisimmässään jo mennessään vuorokautta aikaisemmin tyrmiin. Hän oli velkaa Mustalle Ruhtinaalle, hän oli kääntynyt tätä vastaan alistumisensa jälkeen ja häntä rangaistaisiin siitä.


End file.
